The Past's Vengeance
by Oneiropolos
Summary: When an enemy from the past returns, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are forced to work together in order to keep their very existence. To fail would mean they have never existed at all, but can they keep from killing -each other- long enough to save themselves?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! 

Prologue 

__

If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared.- Niccolo Machiavelli 

He had been waiting for this for a very long time. How many years had he remained in shadows and darkness, clinging to the thought of his revenge while all the world believed him to be dead? Two hundred years? Three hundred? Perhaps longer. He could not even recall, but it had been a long time, even for a youkai. By all estimations he should have been dead, but hate is a powerful emotion and like its opposite, love, is capable of achieving much and fueling one to survive when all odds are against them.

It, when coupled with his natural strength and power, sustained his life through the long years. It was the only way his power was now used and was a necessity. For all other things, he chose to conserve it. He would need every ounce of it he could muster to succeed. Even then, it might not be enough, but he would not allow himself to dwell on that possibility. It had to be enough. Too much counted on it. He would only have one chance, but it was the only chance he needed. One chance to change the very pattern of history. 

The Inu Taiyoukai had been a fool. One should always make sure their enemy is truly dead, not just mangled to the point where they should die. Leaving an opponent to simply die always allows there to be complications. To possibly gain another chance. 

Only one. One more chance to take his rightful place- to regain all that the dog bastard had taken from him with that fateful battle. The very thought of his revenge intoxicated him. A nasty laugh escaped his lips as he stalked throughout the room, the very image of a caged animal. He paused in front of a bowl of water, allowing just a little of his power to distort his own reflection and instead show him what he wished to see. It was excusable, this small use of his power. He could not venture out himself, for to do so would alert others to his strong youki. It was hopeful that no one would sense him till it was already too late. Using the water was dangerous and he knew it for even the tiniest use of power could allow others to sense him, but he pushed that thought aside. He could not afford to have doubts. Not when his revenge was so close that he could taste it. 

He looked into the bowl, watching as the water swirled and gradually took form. Two faces were apparent, one with expressionless yet cold features, the other more petulant and stubborn. Both powerful, both presenting possible interference... and both in the presence of a human female. _Amusing._ A misshapen lip curled upwards in a sneer. It seemed they had their father's penchant for surrounding themselves with that weaker race. The sneer turned to a snarl and he sent the bowl of water shattering with the back of his hand. They would not interfere. The youkai lord and his hanyou brother would present no concern, for if all went according to plan, they would never have existed at all. 

He would not fail- could not fail. History would be rewritten and this time...He would be the victor. 

---------------------------------------------

Please review with any suggestions or comments so that I know if there is any interest for this story! I love getting the reader's takes on things, especially constructive criticism. The next chapter will pick up with Sesshoumaru and his group and should be out soon! Like all my Prologues, this one is short, but the chapters will be much longer, so hang with me. ^_^ 


	2. The Best Conversationlist is Yourself

****

Disclaimer-Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me. Masuyo, however, is mine. 

****

Chapter One 

Most who had met Sesshoumaru had developed a rather prominent misconception. This misconception was that the youkai lord rarely talked unless he had something he found important to say. It is a misconception because Sesshoumaru did talk, just not often _out loud. _Though, who can blame him? It is not as if he was traveling with the best conversational partners to be found in Sengoku Jidai. Perhaps he feared being drowned by Jaken's tears of happiness if he spoke too many words to him, but it was more likely that he was afraid that such acknowledgement would cause Jaken to feel compelled to talk even more than he already did. He had some hope in Rin. Perhaps she could learn how to partake in discussions at some later date, but her youth hampered her now. And she was a human. Did he really want others seeing him mulling over the nature of his existence with a human? Hardly. 

So, finding himself the only worthwhile conversationalist in the area, he spoke to himself. It was really his only viable option. As his expressions were stoic and rarely animated even when he did choose to speak out loud, he did not fear that they would somehow give away his internal dialogue. At the moment, he was having a silent chat with himself on the merit of his intelligence in bringing back both of the two creatures before him. Jaken was attempting to catch a fish and Rin was cheering him on, insisting he was a 'big hunter'. Like the imp needed the encouragement. 

__

As if you would actually not bring them back. The girl caught you with her smile and Jaken has been too loyal for you to leave dead. 

****

Sesshoumaru is not affected by human smiles, but you are correct on Jaken's loyalty. It was simply a magnanimous gesture.

...Magnanimous?

...I can be magnanimous at times if I wish to be. As for the girl, I was merely curious to see if the Tensaiga would work as I had been told it would. 

__

Keep telling me that, but I think we both know that the human intrigued you. 

****

Perhaps. Sesshoumaru conceded to himself, **_Her fearlessness towards me did intrigue me, but that signifies nothing. _**

If it were merely intrigue, you wouldn't have let her follow you. 

****

Why not? I have let Jaken follow me all this time. What difference does the girl make? 

Alot of difference. You make exceptions for her. 

****

She is a weak human. It is necessary. 

That is being considerate of her needs. The needs of a -human- you claim to care nothing about. 

****

Are you presuming to lecture me? 

Well, it would really be you lecturing yourself, would it not? 

Sesshoumaru had no response to himself for that. Fortunately, Jaken managed to actually catch a fish at that moment, and Rin's squeals of delight caught his attention. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We caught a fish!" The girl cast a bright smile towards the youkai lord, but was quickly pushed aside by Jaken.

"You insolent girl! I caught the fish! You did nothing!" 

Rin stared at him in bewilderment for a moment, as if unsure what to make of it. Hadn't she cheered him on? In her mind, that meant she was partly responsible for him catching the fish. Ah-Un seemed to sense the girl's distress, for he moved over the water, ducking his head under it. It was merely a moment before the beast raised both of its heads, a fish in each mouth. He held these out to the girl in a placating offer. Rin accepted the fish with a jubilant smile, "Now Rin has fish too!" She gave Sesshoumaru another white smile, quite pleased with herself. 

Jaken just stared, mouth agape, before breaking into a stutter, "Th...that doesn't count! That's cheating! You can't..." 

Whatever he said after that, Sesshoumaru didn't know and really didn't care. His mind had initiated the conversation again. 

__

You almost smiled there. Admit it. The girl amuses you. 

****

And if she does? What of it? 

You have affection for her. 

****

This Sesshoumaru has affection towards nothing. 

Sesshoumaru forced his mind to clear, refusing to allow it to proceed any further. He was a youkai lord. He would not fall into the trap of both his father and half brother. Humans would not be his downfall. 

-----------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you hate Inuyasha?" It was an innocent enough question, Rin gazing inquisitively at the youkai lord with guileless eyes. They had been traveling all day, and the girl always began to get curious when she had nothing else to do. 

Before Sesshoumaru could even consider answering, Jaken waved his staff at her, "Inuyasha is a worthless half-breed, not like the great Sesshoumaru-sama! He taints the blood of a mighty family!" Jaken always felt important when he could make such grand explanations. 

Rin considered the youkai's words, looking back to her idol, "What does Jaken-sama mean by 'taint'?" 

Seeing no recourse but to actually respond, Sesshoumaru replied patiently, "I am a full youkai -as were both my parents. He had a human for a mother." 

The human child fell silent. She was well aware of the contempt that entered her Sesshoumaru's tone whenever the word _human_ was used. But was not Rin a human? Finally, hesitantly, she asked, "Does Sesshoumaru-sama not like Rin because she's human?" 

As always, Seshoumaru was walking in front. This proved quite useful, as it kept his other two companions from seeing the sudden wide-eyed expression on his face. **_Damn. _**Rin wasn't supposed to connect the line between those two thoughts. Why couldn't she ever react the way she was supposed to? Schooling his face into an impassive expression, he glanced down at the girl before replying, "You are full human. You do not taint your family's blood." 

__

Nice save there. 

****

It was not a save. I have no need to make 'saves'. It was the truth. 

Right. And I'm you're human side. 

****

I do not have a human side.

Precisely. 

Still, the answer seemed to content the girl, and Jaken was for once smart enough to keep his mouth shut. If he had not, Sesshoumaru would have made sure his servant lost all ability to even talk. **_Actually, that idea has merit. _**

Just as Sesshoumaru was fully contemplating the appeal of a forever silent Jaken, he felt a twitch of pain on his cheek. In a quick move, he raised his hand, catching the thing responsible between his claws. His eyes narrowed on the flea. It was as close to an incredulous expression as the youkai lord could give, "You." 

Myouga cleared his throat, eyes wide and panicked. Biting Sesshoumaru had probably ranked as one of the worst ideas he had ever had. Still, he summoned up his courage, "Lord Sesshoumaru. I have news of import to tell you." 

"Perhaps you should tell Sesshoumaru-sama why he should not just kill you, you traitor!" 

"Jaken." 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" 

"Be quiet." 

Jaken looked crestfallen at the command, but obediently did as he was told. 

His eyes having never left the flea, Sesshoumaru stated coolly, "You are fortunate I do not put an end to your existence. You served my father well, but have now taken to serving my brother. I have not forgotten." 

Myouga cowered under the golden gaze, which was somehow more intimidating than any of Inuyasha's could ever be. "M.. My.. Lord.." 

Sesshoumaru cut him off, "What have you to tell me?" His expression was bored, as if he didn't really care, but the youkai was actually interested in whatever could induce the cowardly flea to approach him. 

The flea swallowed hard, cringing a bit more. He was well aware that his news would not be welcome, "There have been rumors that Masuyo has been revived." 

At the name, Sesshoumaru went still. His eyes took on a darker cast, "What is his intent?" He didn't ask how this came to be. Didn't really care how. The important thing was that his father's old enemy was back. Sesshoumaru felt like cursing, but he rarely indulged in such emotional displays. The key word being, of course, rarely. It happened on occasion. 

"I cannot be certain...though if the rumors are true, then he seems to be searching for a way to rewrite history." The flea gulped here, continuing hesitantly, "By creating a passageway to the past." 

A short laugh came from the servant on the ground, "As if such is even possible!" Apparently Jaken had forgotten Sesshoumaru's command for silence, but the youkai lord wasn't inclined to notice it at the moment. 

Myouga fixed an indignant gaze on Jaken, "I must correct you. It is possible." 

If Sesshoumaru hadn't been focussing completely on the flea before, his attention was now firmly caught. "How?" The question was sharp, bordering on disbelieving. 

"For that you shall have to ask your brother." Myouga really didn't want to remind the youkai lord of his brother, but he had no other answer than that. 

"You would have me bring a hanyou into this?" Acidic contempt dripped from Sesshoumaru's cold tone, "And what would he know of such matters?" 

Myouga looked uncomfortable. Telling Sesshoumaru the truth may have very well constituted as a betrayal. Not telling the truth constituted as a death wish. Myouga was a coward. "The reincarnated miko who travels with him...She has come from the future." 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Comments, suggestions, and creative criticisms are treasured. 

I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't come off too oddly in this chapter. Considering his companions, I didn't think it was too off base to have him talk to himself inside his head, but I'm hoping his outward appearance and actions remain completely true to the character. The next chapter should be out soon. 


	3. Some Siblings Aren't Meant to be Close

****

A/N: Please review so I know if anyone at all is reading this story! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or any of its characters. Masuyo is mine. 

****

Chapter Two

Sesshoumaru almost dropped the flea in astonishment at his solemn announcement. The idea that the girl could be from the future was inconceivable to him. It really shouldn't have been. Things such as time travel shouldn't have shocked him. Yet it did. Not that he would ever let anyone know it did. Instead, he continued to regard Myouga with impassive expression, as if he hadn't just completely been unnerved. "Is she?" he inquired mildly in the same tone that one uses when a neighbor goes on and on about their child's accomplishments when one really _doesn't_ care. 

Used to Inuyasha's explosive displays, Sesshoumaru's eerie coolness left the flea baffled as to what he should do. He had been expecting his words to produce at least minor surprise. "Ah... Yes. She is. So you see, it is possible. My concern is that Masuyo intends on making changes in the past so that he will not be destroyed...." An almost tangible tension hung in the air and with it were the three unspoken words: _by your father_. 

His father's battle with Masuyo predated Sesshoumaru's birth by almost a hundred years. He had only heard stories of it. Masuyo was a vicious enemy, drunk on his own power and darkness. Sesshoumaru did not quail at killing, but Masuyo was the villain of his childhood stories. He was the Big Bad Wolf. The Evil Stepmother. The Witch. The Vengeful Spirit. The Monster in the Closet. All of these things rolled into one. Surely, like all children, the young dog youkai had woven stories where he would defeat the villain and be the hero of the tales. After all, no child's first impression of itself is that they will one day be cruel and be perceived as evil. Yet, now he would have to face Masuyo in actuality. It was an intriguing thought. Sesshoumaru's father had been greatly wounded by the battle and had even lingered near death because of it. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru had always heard that Masuyo was a formidable opponent. 

Jaken and Rin added nothing to the conversation. They could see that Sesshoumaru was bothered by Myouga's words, but could not conceive why. Jaken had never heard the tale of Masuyo, and thus neither had Rin. A long silence stretched, Myouga continuing to cower in Sesshoumaru's hand. This close to him, he could see that the dog youkai was not pleased at all. The flea rather suspected that his relatively long life would come to a screeching halt at any moment. 

For his part, Sesshoumaru had reached a decision. It was not a decision he was pleased with having to make. Yet, he was rational, not driven by hot emotions. He was sensible. Cool. In control. This meant that he was forced to realize that if Masuyo had given his father so much trouble, then it was unlikely that Sesshoumaru, on his own, could defeat him. It galled him to reach that realization. It was bad enough that he had to secretly admit to himself that his hanyou brother had grown powerful, but now he would have to show everyone else that he realized it- by bringing Inuyasha into this fight.

__

It is not as if you have a choice. Your brother defeated Ryuukoytsusei by himself with the Tetsusaiga. 

I could have done the same if I could have wielded Tetsusaiga. 

But you can't. Your blood prevents it. You will need Inuyasha. 

****

Need? No. I need no one. He would simply be expedient. 

As you say, but it is not wise to risk it. Should Masuyo succeed, we will no longer exist. 

****

That is not a risk I shall take. 

Focussing his eyes on the cringing Myouga, Sesshoumaru finally responded, "Where is my worthless little brother?" 

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha sneezed. 

Miroku glanced over from where he was walking next to Sango, offering lightly, "Someone must be talking bad about you." 

"Keh!" was the hanyou's only response, folding his arms before him. He continued walking ahead of the group, ignoring the rain that was drenching his hair.

"More than likely he's just wet and miserable like the rest of us and won't admit it." Kagome tried in vain to keep her sopping bangs from her eyes, casting a death glare to Inuyasha. 

"He deserves it!" Shippou was shivering in the basket of Kagome's bicycle, "If the idiot would stop being so dumb and let us get shelter, then we all could be warm!" 

Inuyasha turned and glared at the kitsune, "Just keep it up, runt, and I'll use your scrawny hide to 'keep warm'." He took a threatening step towards the bike.

At the same time came Shippou's, "Ack! Kagome!" quickly followed by Kagome's, "SIT Inuyasha!" To the kitsune's satisfaction, his tormentor landed in a rather large mud puddle. 

Lifting his head complete with muddied silver locks, Inuyasha shot a dark look at Kagome as she and the others continued to walk on, "Why the hell do you always choose his side, wench?" 

"Because _you're _always bullying him, Inuyasha." The girl didn't look back at him as she said it. 

Shippou felt compelled to add an exuberant, "That's right!" The fox child was smug in his small victory, to say the least. He was a little less smug when he caught Inuyasha's expression. 

__

Shippou is going to regret his mouth one of these days...Inuyasha didn't have long to contemplate it, though, before his ruminations were interrupted by a startled yelp. 

Kagome had fallen off her bike and was staring forward in astonishment. Following her gaze, the hanyou found a sight that displeased him greatly. Internally bristling at the fact he had not smelled his brother before his arrival, Inuyasha lept to his feet.

"You jerk!" The words came from the kitsune before the child had time to consider the consequences of his words, "You knocked Kagome from her..." Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on Shippou with cold disinterest and the child wisely decided that silence would be the best course of action by letting out a quiet whimper and darting to hide behind Miroku. The monk wasn't exactly thrilled with being used as a shield, but he kept his calm demeanor all the same. 

Sesshoumaru, as always, appeared flawless, even in the pouring rain. Quite aware of his own disheveled appearance, Inuyasha was sorely tempted to fling mud at the youkai lord just to see if it would stick. Such an action would be considered childish, however, and he had no desire to give his older brother more reason to be condescending. He compromised by shaking his heard in dog-like manner, causing the remaining mud to spray over all nearby. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't think about the fact that 'all nearby' included Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" 

The hanyou barely glanced at her, though he was inwardly cringing. _Please don't say The Word. Not in front of Sesshoumaru. _His mouth, being as unintelligent as always, said, "Keh! Its your fault I have mud all over me anyway." The argument must have worked, for Kagome simply looked away silently. This allowed Inuyasha to turn his attention back to his brother, who was currently simply flicking off the bits of mud that had fallen on his otherwise immaculate clothing. 

Finally, as if realizing that there was silence, Sesshoumaru looked up and inquired impassively, "Are you done yet?" 

"If ya don't like it, then you can leave." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, completely unsure of why his brother was here. It couldn't be for the Tetsusaiga, for Sesshoumaru had quit trying to get his hands-or should I say hand- on the sword ever since he got Toukijin. "Why are you here?" 

A slight smile curved Sesshoumaru's lips, causing Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all to take a subtle, subconscious step back. It was scary when he smiled for it gave the impression of a cat about to pounce. Of course, he would be insulted by any insinuation that he was cat-like in any way. "Can I not simply decide to see how my _little _brother is doing?" 

Deciding that question was too absurd to even answer, Inuyasha responded with a growl, "What do you want?" 

Well, here was the point of no return. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed, again quickly running through the different scenarios in his head. If the outcome could be anything else, he wouldn't be forced to do this. 

__

Yes, well, it won't be anything else. The consequence of failure is simply too high to risk.

****

I am aware of that. Which is why I am here, is it not? I will do what must be done. 

Then why are you still reconsidering it? 

****

Because the idea of involving Inuyasha is distasteful to me. 

So are those fish that Rin keeps giving you. But you gag down those. 

****

I will do what is necessary. 

I wouldn't call eating those fish necessary. They really are vile. You just don't want to upset the girl. 

It is a fortunate thing that such thoughts can be thought in a manner of seconds, else those watching would begin to suspect something. As it was, it just appeared to be a dramatic pause that increased the menacing aspect of the youkai named Sesshoumaru. He fixed his cool gaze on Inuyasha, "Very well. I want..." **_Do what must be done. _**The next words were forced out, though no one knew except for him, "your help." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! The next chapter will be out soon if anyone has any interest in this story at all. If not, then it'd just be silly for me to continuing working on it. -_- 


	4. Sesshoumaru Hates: Mud Fleas Inuyasha

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Masuyo is mine. 

****

Chapter Three

It took approximately three seconds for Sesshoumaru's words to sink into Inuyasha's comprehension. It took much longer for the hanyou to finally stop laughing, which his older brother endured with rather impressive forbearance. But then, Sesshoumaru was expecting such a response. Would he not have sneered, if not laughed, in Inuyasha's face if his brother had come requesting help? That didn't truly make the present situation more bearable, but he was not willing to allow his brother to see that he was annoyed. 

Fortunately, just as Sesshoumaru was about to finally show his temper, Miroku spoke up, "What do you need our help for?" 

Welcoming the distraction from Inuyasha's laughter, the youkai lord cast a condescending glance in the monk's direction, "I do not believe I mentioned anyone's help but my brother's. This is a family matter." There was something reassuring about being condescending to another when one was being laughed at. Condescension he was used to- being laughed at was an entirely new experience and he was finding out that he didn't care for it. 

Sesshoumaru's words finally cut through the hanyou's hilarity long enough for him to pause and question, "Family matter?" He smirked, "I thought I wasn't supposed to get involved in family matters." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he retorted calmly, "Ignoring your familial ties does seem to be a preference of yours, little brother." 

Inuyasha really hated being called 'little brother'. It was worse than Kouga's love of 'puppy'. Irritated at the reference, the hanyou snapped back, "I ignore my 'familial' ties because they ignore me..." Realizing that Sesshoumaru's attention was no longer on him, "Hey! I'm still talkin' here!" 

For his part, Sesshoumaru was gazing speculatively at Kagome, causing the girl to look quite uneasy indeed. He took a step forward and she took a step back. The dance-like moves may have continued for several more, were it not for the bristling hanyou that came between them. Ignoring his snarling brother, Sesshoumaru murmured musingly, "So the human girl is from the future, Hm? Looking upon her now, I am surprised such an explanation did not occur to me." A pause as he continued to look over Inuyasha at Kagome before adding blandly, "I simply thought you two bonded out of your shared love for garish garb." 

The youkai lord removed his gaze from the girl long enough to give his brother's choice of clothing a mocking glance. It was a good thing he was looking away from Kagome at that moment, for her indignant expression was not horribly flattering when combined with her mud-splattered features. No doubt she would be mortified if she realized what a picture she presented.

As far as Sesshoumaru's estimation of clothing, he had no fascination of it but he did indeed believe that clothing made the man or youkai as the case may be. Conscientious of that fact, he had given Rin fine clothing so that she would not appear as some street urchin following him around. Jaken, on the other hand, was a lost cause. The imp was actually fond of those bland colored rags. It didn't make a difference, he supposed, for even the nicest finery could not make the creature any more attractive. That said, it should not be any surprise that he did not have a great respect for Inuyasha's mostly monochromatic theme of red. 

"Like I really care what you think about what I wear. And how did you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha moved slightly over in an attempt to block the girl from his brother's line of sight. It really made no difference now, as Sesshoumaru was again acting like none of the humans were even there, which would have been his preference.

"I believe I can answer that, Lord Inuyasha." It soon became apparent where the small, wizened voice was coming from as Myouga made himself visible on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The dog youkai was clearly not pleased to be reminded of the fact that the flea was currently with him. 

__

Serves him right, Inuyasha thought with a smug viciousness, _Probably has never had a flea on him in his life. _Today was officially successful in Inuyasha's opinion. He had seen mud on Sesshoumaru, however few specks there were, and now he was seeing a flea. His flawless brother was now a little less so. Of course, the realization that Myouga had given his brother information made Inuyasha's sense of triumph lessen considerably. "Myouga..." He began warningly, taking a step forward and flexing his claws. 

"Please let me explain! I mean, of course, if Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to tell you the circumstances himself..." 

Said Lord Sesshoumaru gave the flea an indifferent glance that clearly indicated he didn't care if Myouga put the story to verse and starting singing it. He had no intention of playing storyteller to a bunch of humans and his hanyou half-brother. Story time was something Rin had yet to convince the youkai lord to do, but. Fortunately there was Jaken for such things. How the imp didn't tire of telling the same stories over and over again was beyond even Sesshoumaru's comprehension. 

Sesshoumaru listened patiently as Myouga retold what he had already told him. He listened a little less patiently as the humans asked the flea questions, and as all of the flea's answers amounted to I-don't-knows or I'm-not-sures. Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that for being an informant, Myouga really did not know very much. Then it came to the crux of the matter, and the youkai began to pay attention to his brother's reaction to hearing that they would both cease to exist should Masuyo succeed. He shouldn't have been surprised when Inuyasha brashly declared that he didn't need Sesshoumaru's help and would defeat Masuyo all by himself. _I underestimated his stupidity. _

Cutting off his brother's boasts, Sesshoumaru coolly inserted, "You may believe you can defeat him on your own, but I intend to accompany you to make certain that Masuyo is dead. I will not suffer the consequences of your failure." 

"I'm not gonna fail!" 

"So you have said an exhaustible amount of times." 

"Then why don't you go away and just leave this to me?" 

"Have you considered, _brother_, that you are not the only one affected by this? Our father ruled over many, and should Masuyo succeed then all those he led will also suffer. It is not my desire to work with you anymore so than yours to work with me, but I will do so because I cannot choose to risk them as well. I am the Inutaisho now." Sesshoumaru's gaze was implacable and he would brook no argument on this. He had not truly thought his brother would accept this easily, but then, Sesshoumaru himself had not accepted it easily. He was, in fact, still galled by the fact he would have to work with his brother, and if different viable option had presented itself even at that moment, he would have lept at it. 

To say that this side of Sesshoumaru surprised the others is an understatement. A smile curved Kagome's lips and she gave an approving nod, "It is the responsible thing to do." Miroku, Shippou, and Sango all chimed in with impressed expressions of agreement. It seemed that for the moment his cruelty and disregard for humans was forgotten. 

Staring around at his so-called friends, Inuyasha found himself standing alone...and his brother looking like the honorable one. The hanyou was officially defeated by popular opinion. "Feh. Fine. But I still say I could handle him on my own." 

Sesshoumaru had no vocal response to that, but his narrowed gaze conveyed his displeasure. He had faced many creatures that struck fear into the hearts of men and youkai alike, but he had never found anything so daunting as the thought of passing days in his brother's company and having to refrain from killing him. This was going to be a trial indeed. 

-------------------------------------------------

First of all, a big thank you goes to those who reviewed. It's good to know people –are- reading and enjoying the story. Secondly, I used "Inutaisho" as a title in this chapter rather than as Sesshoumaru's father's name. This is because I was told that in the cat-demon arc it was used in this manner and was insinuated that Sesshoumaru was the Inutaisho now. If you disagree with this that's entirely okay and you can just feel free to ignore that word in the story or substitute "Leader of the dogs" for it. You'll get no complaints from me. ^_^ 

Please review and the next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Agree for Once

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its character do not belong to me. Masuyo, however, is a creation of my odd mind. 

------------------------------------

****

Chapter Four

Three hours later, the humans (and Shippou) were still unable to accept that they were not going to accompany the two brothers on their journey. For once, amazingly, the two were of one accord on an issue, though for completely different reasons. Sesshoumaru had no desire to put up with the kitsune cub; bad enough that he spent most of his time with a youkai who _acted_ like a child and a human female who actually _was_ a child. Well, at least Rin and Jaken were obedient and respectful. The youkai lord has serious doubts as to whether any of those that Inuyasha surrounded himself with had the slightest idea of what 'obedience' was. 

Inuyasha's reasons were, of course, more affectionate and mostly centered around Kagome. To put it bluntly, he didn't want her traveling with Sesshoumaru. Part of it was that he was quite aware of his brother's perfection in looks. Even worse was the fact that Sesshoumaru could never be called immature, which Kagome accused Inuyasha of being constantly. Not that he really thought the girl would be attracted to his brother. Certainly not, but Sesshoumaru was the _bad_ guy and the others seemed so quick to praise him earlier just because he was 'responsible'. 

__

Feh! I'm responsible! 

It all came down to that Inuyasha did not want to be compared to his brother because he was wary of it being unfavorable. It had all his life, and he certainly wasn't going to let it happen again with his friends. Kagome was too trusting to risk it. She'd probably come up later saying, "Inuyasha, your brother isn't so bad. I think he has a soft part!" Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. Besides, they'd slow the two down, and time was of the essence. So, this was the reasoning he presented to the rest. Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru presented the same reason. It was a union of the masters of half-truths. 

Kagome was not taking the news as well as Inuyasha may have hoped, "Give me one good reason why we can't come with you? You might need our help!" 

"I already told you! You'll slow us down and I don't wanna spend more time in his presence…" At this point he jerked a clawed finger towards his brother, as if to make sure that they all completely understood who 'his' was, "…than I haveta!" 

"The feeling is reciprocated," Sesshoumaru returned coolly, not bothering to even glance over as he said it. This 'lover's spat' was beginning to give him the slight twinges that warned of an oncoming headache. 

"Fine then. I'm leaving." Kagome turned on her heel and began to stalk off.

"Keh! See if I care!" Inuyasha snorted derisively, turning away and folding his arms in front of him. It was only a few seconds before he glanced over his shoulder at the retreating girl, "Hey. Where are you going?" 

"Home!" came the indignant answer. 

Silence hung in the air for a moment as all absorbed her answer before Sango interrupted it by calling out tentatively, "Ah... Kagome-chan?" 

Halting, Kagome looked back at Sango, "Yes?"

"The well is other way."

Her grandiose exit officially ruined, Kagome looked rather embarrassed, "Oh." 

Embarrassment should have been a warning sign to Inuyasha not to laugh. It is never wise to laugh at a female when they are embarrassed. Yet, he did, and loudly, even going so far as to add a snickered, "Stupid girl." As for Miroku, he tried valiantly not to look amused lest Sango thwap him with Hiraikotsu. 

It was official. Sesshoumaru had a headache. The tendrils of pain had coalesced into an outright pounding drum in his brain. He was almost inexperienced with headaches, rare as they were for him. The fact that these imbeciles could so easily give him one firmed his resolve to make sure that he spend as little time as possible with them. Not to mention, his moron brother was _still _laughing. 

****

Does he never cease? 

The youkai lord finally looked over at the young female that Inuyasha was currently provoking. He had little experience in females except for Rin, and she had such a sweet disposition he supposed she was not quite the norm. Yet, even he was aware that the dark look coming over the one called Kagome's face did not bode well.

"Inuyasha..." She began in a mock imitation of sweet tones. Sesshoumaru could tell they were mere imitation, for Rin used genuine sweet tones and he was accustomed to them. 

Inuyasha could apparently tell too. He cut off in mid laugh, freezing like a statue, "Kagome...Don't!" Before he could even finish the last word, he had slammed into the ground with the girl's command of "Sit!". Sesshoumaru just stared in an intriguing mix of horror and fascination. Not that anyone could really tell that those two emotions were what he was feeling. His expression was largely blank. 

The hanyou did not want to raise his head. He could just imagine the look he would see in his brother's eyes and he was certain it would be a prick to the pride. He heard the others leave, Kagome to the well -going the _correct_ way this time- and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou back towards the village. Yet, he was quite aware that he did not hear his brother's step walk away, so obviously, he had to be still standing there. He finally lifted himself off the ground, and without looking at his brother began to dust himself off. 

"That was pathetic." It truly was. Fortunately, however, the act had distracted Sesshoumaru from his headache. 

"Shut up," Inuyasha replied crossly, beginning to wonder if he could claw his brother before Sesshoumaru could react. He wisely decided against the act. 

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru fell silent and simply gestured for Inuyasha to lead the way. The hanyou, in turn, stared blankly back at his brother, "Which way are we heading?" 

"You mean to say that you do not know? Odd, since I thought you made the claim that you did not need me, little brother." There was a mocking tone to Sesshoumaru's reply, but he turned and began walking off anyway. The whole was effective to his point. He did not need to smirk or rub it in more, for it was a subtle comment to put Inuyasha into his place. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work as planned 

"Don't act so high and mighty! If I had that miserable traitor of a flea on my shoulder telling me where to go, I'd know the way too." Inuyasha followed along behind at a sulking pace. 

Inuyasha's arrow was more of a direct hit than Sesshoumaru's. It was another reminder that Sesshoumaru was now sporting a flea. The youkai lord tried to come to a conclusion on which was worse for his reputation-having a human child around him …or a flea. He finally decided that both caused irrevocable damage and he had finally hit a low point in his public appearance. 

__

What's really bad is you -like- having the girl around. 

Sesshoumaru let out a soundless sigh, mentally echoing the earlier sentiments of his brother: 

**__**

Shut up. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, I must offer apologies for not getting this chapter out sooner. I've had a cold lately (which always interferes with my creativity) and real-life has kept me too busy to work on the story very much lately. Darn real life, how –dare- it interfere with my Inuyasha obsession!

Second of all, thank you to those who have been reviewing and please continue to! Suggestions, comments, even helpful criticisms are always welcomed and they do make a rather large impact on what happens in the story. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some time to write more in the next few days and I'll get the next chapter out faster than this one. ^_^* 


	6. Father Should Have Stopped After Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me. Masuyo is mine, though I would trade him for Sesshoumaru if given the opportunity. 

****

Chapter Five 

__

That all men should be brothers is the dream of people who have no brothers. **~**Charles Chincholles

****

It was a beautiful day for traveling. The rain from earlier had cleared out, leaving blue skies and wispy clouds. The breeze blew lightly, rustling the leaves of trees and birds sang from somewhere in the distance. The green waves of grass around surged and relaxed with each waft of wind, the flowers peeking out like brilliantly colored sea birds. If Rin had been there, those bird-like flowers would have been caged within her hand and presented to the youkai lord complete with a smile. Yet, despite all the beauty around him, Sesshoumaru couldn't appreciate the day. His brother was preventing it quite efficiently and was about to do so again. 

"Are we almost there yet?" 

"No, Lord Inuyasha. It is still two days worth of travel."

Five times. FIVE times. He now had a crescent shaped wound on his hand for each of the -five- times his brother had asked that question and Sesshoumaru's claws had bit into his palm in an attempt to reign in his temper. 

The Flea, as Sesshoumaru had not so affectionately dubbed Myouga, had insisted that they had to _walk_ to the place Masuyo supposedly was located. It wasn't that Sesshoumaru objected to walking. He normally chose to walk when the choice presented itself, but walking with his brother was quite a different story. Walking took longer, which meant longer that he'd have to keep his patience. In this case, Sesshoumaru would choose to use a more expedient version of transportation. Yet, they couldn't, according to the Flea, because that _might_ tip Masuyo off to their arrival. In Sesshoumaru's opinion, Masuyo was incompetent if he did not already know that the two would be coming. Wasn't that a given? Was the youkai lord honestly supposed to believe that Masuyo wouldn't realize that the great Sesshoumaru would object to not existing? 

__

You're right. The Flea's a moron. 

****

I believe I recall commanding you to be silent.

Actually, you told me to 'shut up'. Watch out, you're being influenced by the hanyou. In any case, you can't simply turn off one angle of your subconscious. It doesn't work that way. 

****

Unfortunately. 

You know, hating me is hating yourself. We really need to work on how you're masking your own lack of confidence with overbearing arrogance.

****

... Excuse me? 

If we both know The Flea is a moron, why are you listening to him? Why aren't you using all that is in your ability to get there faster? 

Sesshoumaru had no response for that, not that he felt he truly had to answer his own self's questions. Some might think that now, with other companions, the youkai may not have been so compelled to talk with himself. No such luck considering his companions were now an immature, moronic, rash, little brother (and the adjectives could go on. Earlier, he had entertained himself with coming up with an abundance of descriptive phrases.) and a creature that was technically defined as a 'vermin'. **_Patience._** He had to have patience because... Wait. Why did he need patience again? Why couldn't he just kill the hanyou and be done with it? 

__

Because killing your brother could make you fail to kill Masuyo. Inuyasha's life for Masuyo's death. 

Right. So he just had to make it through these two days, they'd kill Masuyo, and that'd be the end of it. In fact, Sesshoumaru could kill Inuyasha after that. A malicious light entered the youkai lord's eyes at that thought. His stoic expression slipped to reveal a forbidding smirk. 

"Ahh... Lord Sesshoumaru? Is something amiss?" The Flea stared up at him with wide, hesitant eyes, having already wisely taken refuge on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

The hanyou was staring as well. Inuyasha could count on one clawed hand how many times he had seen his brother's face express anything akin to amusement, no matter how dark. "What's that look on your face for?" 

He was smirking. Sesshoumaru, the great youkai lord-the one notorious for only using expressions when it benefited him- was smirking...and he didn't realize he was doing it. His eyes would have widened in horror if he hadn't gained proper control over his features again, "It is nothing." With that short comment, he continued walking ahead. The slip of control signified a very important thing to the youkai- His brother was driving him insane one step at a time. 

"Keh! You honestly think I'm gonna believe it was nothing?" Inuyasha growled, a little surprised with himself that Sesshoumaru's expression had actually managed to concern him. His was _not_ threatened by his brother. 

Ignoring Inuyasha's question, Sesshoumaru noted the position of the sun and commented decisively, "We will travel for another couple of hours before stopping to rest." 

"Who needs rest? You gettin' tired?" Sesshoumaru didn't have to look at his younger brother to know he was sneering. A pause. "And who says you get to make all the decisions?" 

**__**

Ignore him. Sesshoumaru clenched his hand, the claws once again digging into his palms. The pain managed to keep him in check and he just kept walking. 

"Ah...Lord Inuyasha," The Flea broke in, "Lord Sesshoumaru has traveled twice the distance that you have today and perhaps he realizes the value of being at full strength when you fight...." 

Inuyasha let out a derisive snort at that, trying not to feel like a chastised child. What gave Myouga the right to lecture him? He sniffed the air experimentally, eyes becoming unsure as he looked towards his brother. For some odd reason, it smelled like Sesshoumaru was bleeding... 

---------------------------------------------

Masuyo was _not_ amused. After all the precautions he had taken, all the planning, all the effort he had made to hide his true strength...to have such a tiny use of power be what finally alerted others to his presence was galling. The seeing spell had been a paltry one-used by amateurs. He should have had no difficulty in keeping it from being sensed, but something had gone wrong.

Water dripped in a rhythmic pattern from the roof of the cavern. It wore a smooth shape into the rock below, the result of over two hundred years of effort. He stared at it, as he had so many times before, watching that transformation that was indiscernible to any eye. Such an insignificant, weak thing such as water, slowly making the strong rock less. That is how it was. Time, the destructive water of life, was ever so slowly lessening him, and with him, his ambition and strength. With a snarl, he turned away from the steady drip of water, but it echoed in his ears like the pounding of drums. 

His actions mimicked the sound as he paced. Drip, turn. Drip, turn back. Two steps, two drips. Three to three. Four to four. Realizing it, he came to a halt, staring sullenly into the dark shadows of the tunnel leading off to the right as he shifted through the bits of information he had learned over the years. Could it be that amassing so much power simply made it almost impossible for him to maintain complete control of it? The thought made him uneasy. If it was interfering with such a simple thing, could he truly manage to do the incantation to reorder time? 

Yes. He could. He could not believe differently, after all. That matter settled in his mind, he turned his thoughts to the matter of the two that were on their way. Three if you count that miserable servant of the enemy. He didn't, so his main concerns were the two brothers. How to stop them? Masuyo had no followers, for what did he need them for if he planned on changing the past? Nor was he horribly inclined to face the two down himself, for that would be a waste of his strength and he would need it _all. _

That only left one option open. He would have to remain low until the anniversary of his defeat by the dog. Five nights. He could manage it. The first thing to do was to find another place to bide his time and the rest would happen as it came. 

Turning back to the drops of water, he watched another descend only to cringe at its deafening splattering upon the floor. Impulsively, he reached for a small stone, placing it in the smooth depression, giving a new target for the water to wear down. Amused, he gave an ugly snicker. It would have to start again, the water. It would have to start wearing down the rock underneath it all over again and it was because of him. He had the power to make it obey his desires.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: 

Thank you to those who have been reviewing, you're the best and an awesome source of inspiration!

This chapter went through a lot of rewrite before I finally was content enough to post it. Masuyo, being the villain that he is, was giving me trouble, so do let me know how it turned out. 

To those of you who are wondering, this story is focused mostly on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, though there will be a character added lately who might be a bit unexpected. I've a bad habit of wanting to explore one or two characters fully in a story rather than switch between six. In this case, it's obviously Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship as brothers that has garnered my attention. That doesn't mean I'm not open to suggestions though, so please review! ^_~ 


	7. Wrong Animosity

****

Chapter 6

"Here will do." Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it, 'here' had taken almost all his effort to get to. He was bone weary from travelling so far in one day, as well as keeping such tight control of his patience. Keeping yourself from massacring another is tiring work and one Sesshoumaru was not precisely used to. Jaken annoyed him, but never pushed him to actually wanting to kill him.

__

Be proud of yourself. You made it through a little over three-fourths of a day with your brother. 

****

Not a comforting thought when there is, in the very least, another full day to tolerate. 

Pessimistic much? 

****

Under the circumstances, I have a right to be.

Ignoring his own thoughts was not becoming anymore easier. Though, why should it now? It hadn't in all the years he had walked this ground. Sesshoumaru looked around the small clearing, glad that no fire would be necessary as none of the trio needed warmth from the flames. He had spent so many years not needing one that he often forgot that humans did. Before Rin had realized she had a right to ask things, she had almost passed through several cold nights without a fire. Fortunately, either Jaken or Sesshoumaru would notice her shivering and recall the reason. Since then, Jaken had kept up the task of tending the fire for the girl, though it was an easy one since he had in his possession the Staff of Heads. 

"Fine." For once, Inuyasha didn't present any arguments. He wasn't going to open up the opportunity for Myouga to point out the flaws in his thinking again. Had he realized that the flea was already asleep, he might have acted differently. It was fortunate for both of the two brothers that he didn't. 

The hanyou glanced around, picked out the tree with the most serviceable limb for his purpose, and swiftly climbed up to situate himself. His older brother had been ignoring his actions until then, but could scarcely ignore something he viewed as completely and utterly absurd. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, before finally stating bluntly, "I am aware you were not raised by a youkai, Inuyasha, but I still would have thought that you would have realized by now that you were not a cat." 

Tensing in irritation, Inuyasha opened one golden eye to regard his brother than slowly the other, "Now you have a problem with the way I sleep?" 

"It is not the _way _you sleep that so vexes me as opposed to _where_." Sesshoumaru replied coolly, moving to sit _under_ another tree and resting his back against it. 

"Maybe I like trees, ya ever think of that?" Inuyasha felt his temper rising at his brother's ridicule and at his own self for allowing Sesshoumaru to get to him. Why was he letting his brother's bad opinion still bother him? He thought he was past that point. When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, Inuyasha found himself continuing, "Or maybe it's the very fact that I wasn't raised by youkai. I'm a hanyou- you should remember that as much as you like to shove it in my face." 

Sesshoumaru finally lifted his eyes to Inuyasha again but this time they were narrowed, "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with anything?" 

"There isn't a safe ground for me, _brother." _Inuyasha sneered, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, "You're a fighter. You do the odds. When everyone wants you dead just because you dared to be born, what do you do? You stay on your guard. All the time." 

The youkai lord's eyes widened as he finally caught Inuyasha's drift, "You mean that the advantage is yours sleeping there." His voice was oddly quiet, without a bit of acid in it. 

Inuyasha honestly wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead, he closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk of the tree and simply muttered, "Keh." It was an all-purpose word for him and it was all he felt he needed to say. 

Sesshoumaru just stared forward into the dark night, though it really wasn't dark to him. He could see every leaf on the trees around, every little insect making its away across the ground. He found himself almost wishing that they had built a fire. Fires were peaceful to watch. There was something captivating about fires that kept one's eyes pinned on them, losing all sense of self as they slowly consumed the logs and the realization they could just as easily consume their watcher. He wouldn't have to think then, would just have to let the fire's spell come over him. 

There was no fire, which left Sesshoumaru only with the nightlife around him to see. There was no way for him to simply block out his thoughts, and he wished he could, as he didn't much like the ones he was having now. 

__

The hanyou's words struck you, didn't they? They're making you see his position. 

****

And what position is that? 

That life was hard for him. That you were downright pampered compared to him.

****

What use would it be for me to realize that? He is a hanyou. His existence taints the blood of my family... his ever being born dishonored the memory of my mother. 

Yet, even as he thought that, he could not help but to recall Inuyasha's statement, _"When everyone wants you dead just because you dared to be born..."_ He had to admit that his brother had endured the trials with an impressive stubborn desire to live. Inuyasha's fighting skills were decent considering they had never been polished by any real training or grace and, of course, excepting the fact that he swung Tetsusaiga around like it was a log as opposed to the magnificent sword it was. Still...could his animosity have been misplaced all these years?

Inuyasha opened his eyes only to find his brother's gaze set intensely on him as if Sesshoumaru was trying to see under his skin. Unnerved, he scowled, "Whaddya lookin' at?" 

Sesshoumaru snorted softly at the question, finally closing his own eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position. He couldn't answer Inuyasha's question. 

What _was_ he looking at? The worthless, inferior-by-his-very-nature hanyou he had so ridiculed throughout the years or ...something he did not yet understand? He had been looking at his brother, yes, but had he been looking at an equal creature as well?

----------------------------------------------

****

A/N:

Here's for those of you who wanted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to get along a little bit better. ^_^ The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, but life is still hectic so we'll see. Please review to let me know how it's going so far and suggestions and creative criticisms are always helpful! 


	8. Death and Other Annoyances Like Brothers

**__**

Chapter 7 

"How queer everything is today! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night?"-**Lewis Carrol **

Sesshoumaru pondered the recently developed dilemma throughout the night, though he did get enough sleep that he wasn't terribly concerned about not being at his best. He had mulled over each and every encounter he had had with his brother to no avail. 

Amazing that it only took one single encounter for him to decide. Yet, it should not be suprising as said encounter had brought him to this ignoble end. Sesshoumaru was now sitting on the banks of a river in the dirt, but that isn't the whole of the matter. His hair was tangled- a state he _never_ let it get in-, his clothes heavy, and he was thoroughly drenched. To top it all, that rotten, ill-mannered, obnoxious half-breed cur of a brother was to blame.

It had all started earlier that morning when the youkai lord was kneeling by the river, splashing water on his face to refresh himself. It was almost a morning ritual, of sorts, and Jaken and Rin knew better than to ever bother him during it. As all rituals, it was a soothing activity that remained the same for him no matter where he was. It was unchanging. Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't know the importance of it. Sesshoumaru really couldn't have -expected- him to know, but he was hardly in the mood for rationality. His brother had interrupted him, made one of his smart aleck comments, though Sesshoumaru couldn't recall exactly what it was, and the youkai had responded. Sesshoumaru couldn't recall what -he- had said either, but he was certain it was something entirely appropriate to the moment. To clarify, had it not been, he was completely sure that he was justified in saying it. 

Nevertheless, it riled Inuyasha's temper and he actually had the gall to leap at him. Sesshoumaru was prepared for such an attack, but both of the two participants had forgotten that there happened to be a rather large watercourse right behind him. The youkai lord was, admittedly, off balance in his position and it only needed the catalyst of Inuyasha's force to send them both toppling into the water. 

Approximately five minutes later, and almost half a mile down the river, found them both sitting on the shore with a good amount of distance between them and even more malevolence. It was an entirely undignified moment and Sesshoumaru would kill Inuyasha and the Flea if either of them ever mentioned it. It only served one useful purpose, which was to supply Sesshoumaru with an answer- no. His brother was not an equal creature. His brother was an imbecile. 

------------------------------------

A wolf howled somewhere in the distance. There was not the usual answering lupine call as there almost should have been, but one was most likely not expected. It had not been issued as a call for help, nor to indicate domination of the area. It was an anguished, mourning announcement of death that echoed desolately before waning into hollow notes, only to become as if it had never existed as silence resumed. 

The putrid smell of rotted flesh and flora pervaded the area, making both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cover their noses with their sleeves, but to no avail. The smell lingered in the nostrils as a constant reminder, as if what their eyes saw would not be informative enough. The grass was almost black with decay and it squished sickeningly under their feet. Withering trees bowed under the weight of their branches, bringing rotting leaves perilously close to the heads of any who could stand it enough to pass underneath. On occasion a corpse of an unfortunate creature who did not leave the area in time could be seen lying in the brush, trapped permanently macabre display. Even more rarely, a weakening whimper of one about to forfeit their spirit in order to escape the agony of life in such a place could be heard on the wind. The riverbanks, which they had followed to this point, were littered with the dead, as if the fish would rather try their luck on land than to remain in the water. 

There was silence in the group. As world-weary as they all were, such a violation of nature itself still struck them as horrendous. Finally Sesshoumaru spoke, though he almost startled himself by how loud it seemed after such complete silence, "Flea. I have my own suspicions, but does this seem fitting with Masuyo's temperament?" His words, so alive in the surrounding area, seemed to bring the other two from their appalled stupor. 

Myouga hopped onto Inuyasha's head, much to the hanyou's annoyance, in order to get a better look around. He hesitated then answered, "Masuyo's youki would be quite capable of creating such a situation. Even more so should he choose not to control it and was in a hurry." 

"So that means he's in the area… or was anyway. Then let's find him, kill him, and get this over with." Inuyasha scanned the area with his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to lower the sleeve from his nose to actually try to sniff out the culprit. Even his brashness had a limit. 

Disgust coiled within Sesshoumaru as he looked around the area once more. No matter how asinine it might have looked, he wasn't lowering his sleeve either. It was with deep resignation that he said, "We will have to venture deeper in if we wish to discover which way he went." 

He was quite aware that he and Inuyasha were rather conspicuous amongst the death around them. Not only were they alive and healthy, which was the precise opposite of everything else, but the white and reds of their clothing were a vibrant change from the greens and blacks of the landscape. They might as well have jumped up and down, waved their arms, and shouted, "Masuyo! If you want to kill us, here we are!" Not that Sesshoumaru would even consider doing such a thing. He had already fallen in a river today and was now standing with a sleeve over his nose in the company of a flea and a hanyou. He had reached his quota of humiliating experiences today.

Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath that almost made him gag even through the cloth, Inuyasha muttered, "Alright. Let's go." He took off at a high speed run. Seshoumaru followed suit. It didn't matter if they wasted their energy, both were all too eager to simply get out of this forest. 

-------------------------------------

Masuyo rested, his surroundings much the same as they were before. Walls of natural stone, floors of the same- it was, in all, simply another cavern. He had long ago abandoned the idea of staying above ground, as even he could barely stand the stench of death that his malignant youki caused. Yet, his power was too great and too dark to try to control, so he chose to remain in the bowels of the earth where nothing lived so nothing could die. 

He could feel their presence growing nearer and did not even waste time hoping that the death around them would deter them from their chosen course. They were too stubborn and foolish for that. Four nights now until the night he could perform the ritual. It would be a night with no moon. As the moon was the symbol of the Inu family, it seemed to Masuyo to be poetic justice. And he would have justice. He would see to it.

--------------------------------------

****

A/N: 

Okay, so I admit it. I had a little too much fun writing that scene with the forest. ^_^* I'm so morbid… I was hoping to provide enough imagery for you all to really see it as I did. Don't know if I managed that, but I tried. ^.~ And you didn't actually think I'd let those two actually get along, did you? Nuhuh. Their bickering is much more amusing for me. Not that there isn't hope for them… 

Please review and –thank you- if you already have! Few things make me feel better than to sign on and see someone likes my story. Things get a bit odd in the next chapter, so be prepared. *looks innocent*


	9. The Past Was but the Present Is

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Masuyo is still mine! 

** **

Chapter 8

About five hours had passed since the trio entered the area, and Sesshoumaru had had enough. In truth, he had 'had enough' within five minutes of entering that forest. One can only spend so much time in a place that is so dominated by death before beginning to lose their sanity. With Sesshoumaru's already precarious state of mind it would be easy to believe he was even more endangered than his other two companions. 

**__**

Come on. Cave in. Tell the others that you desire to leave this forest and take a break. 

Inuyasha is still continuing on. I am not weaker than a hanyou! 

****

You can hardly form coherent thoughts in this stench. 

Good. Perhaps that means you will be silent. 

Little did Sesshoumaru realize that Inuyasha was quickly reaching his breaking point as well. Yet, like everything else that had happened in this ill-fated endeavor, survival had become a personal competition between the brothers to see who could tolerate more hell. Myouga had wisely decided to simply stay out of the entire situation, but there was only so much a flea could put up with. He was old, he shouldn't have to deal with the absurdities of youthful arrogance!

Speaking cautiously, and fully expecting to get smooshed for his diplomatic efforts, the flea timidly offered, "My lords, I think a short break from this forest may help to clear my thoughts. A rest would be very rejuvenating for me." 

__

Thank heavens! This thought happened simultaneously in both the hanyou's and youkai's collective heads and the equally relieved expression on their faces may have been surprising-if both had not covered it so quickly with _entirely_ feigned indifference. 

Taking it even a step further, Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh, and replied condescendingly, "Very well. If that is what you require." He would have managed to give even more of an appearance of reluctance had his inner mind not been repeatedly praising whatever power that was that caused the flea to speak. His mind's jubilation was distracting.

For Inuyasha's part, he simply let out a derisive snort as he folded his arms across his chest and offered, "Keh. Whatever." It was an altogether bad move, as it left his nose vulnerable to the smells around him and the warrior almost whimpered at the sudden assault. He barely managed to refrain from doing so, but could not stop himself from starting to run towards 'safety'. Not surprisingly, Sesshoumaru quickly followed suit. Myouga was left to hang on for dear life and wonder what had overcome his two masters. He could not begin to imagine the agony the two were going through. A flea's sense of smell could never equal that of a dog's. 

--------------------------

That night, Inuyasha built a fire, though he physically did not require one. He was mentally chilled to the bone by what he had seen earlier. The gruesome display had truly made him realize what precisely they risked. Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru did not sit away from the fire, but also chose to stay near it. The hanyou didn't waste any time on trying to understand his brother's peculiarities. Instead he simply looked to Myouga and inquired, "So why does Masuyo hold such grudge, anyway? What'd my old man do?" 

Lifting stunned amber eyes to his brother, Sesshoumaru couldn't help the incredulous note to his tone, "You mean to say you do not know?" 

Bristling, Inuyasha shifted in his position, refusing to look at him. Maybe if he didn't, he'd just go away. Not likely, but even warriors can dream. "Should I?" 

The youkai's eyes narrowed and a small, mocking imitation of a smile curved his lips, "I would have assumed that your mother would not have been so neglect in...."

He didn't get a chance finish his sentence. Inuyasha leapt with a growl at the insult of his deceased mother, but this time Sesshoumaru was prepared for it. They grappled on the ground, fairly equally matched in advantages. Sesshoumaru may have had only hand, but Inuyasha didn't have spiked armor on chest and shoulder. They came perilously close to the fire, silver hair singing and curling at the end, but Sesshoumaru twisted out of the way at the last moment before his clothes burned. Inuyasha may have been wearing the skin of a fire rat, but Sesshoumaru wasn't. Not to mention, he didn't have Jaken here to mend his clothes if they got ruined. 

Annoyed by the close call, Sesshoumaru quickly darted his hand out to rake his claws down his brother's face just as a well-placed punch slammed into his face. Inuyasha managed to jerk his head mostly out of the way of his brother's claw, but dripping blood left a telling sign that he had been marked. The two fell apart as if in mutual consent, anger still simmering under the surface yet somewhat soothed by the drawing of blood. 

Lifting a hand to his lips, Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to feel that Inuyasha had successfully busted it. It would heal quickly so the youkai wasn't really concerned about it, but he was rather put out by it. Or, at least, his pride was. Casting a dark glare to his brother, he moved to sit in the shadows outside the fire and rested his back against a tree. He watched as Inuyasha lifted a sleeve to the blood on his cheek, bemused by the fact that the blood matched the hanyou's clothes. Maybe Inuyasha had a good reason to wear so much of the color. The lacerations weren't deep due to Inuyasha's pitiful attempt at a dodge, but they had to at least sting. The thought filled the youkai with quiet satisfaction. 

Neither of the brothers spoke and peace finally reigned over the camp. Myouga deemed this to be a good time to answer his master's question, "Lord Inuyasha, I shall tell you Masuyo's tale if you wish to hear it. I do not think even Lord Sesshoumaru knows some of what I have to tell." The last statement caused Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze to settle inquisitively on the flea, though Inuyasha just nodded his acquiesce. Eager to avoid another fight, and always enjoying the chance to prove his knowledge, Myouga gladly began his story. It is a well known fact that servants enjoy telling stories and youkai servants at the worst of all. 

-----------------

~Masuyo's History, from Myouga's perspective~

_symbolize interruptions by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha_

"When your father was young, the western lands were divided into two parts. One part was ruled by your grandfather, the other by a great wolf youkai named Yukio. As you know, wolves and dogs have never quite gotten along, despite their similar natures. Wolves are naturally more inclined towards cruelty and Yukio was no exception. He and his followers hunted down any who were not part of the wolf tribe and drove them from the lands. The lucky ones survived to make it out- others were not so fortunate. This greatly vexed your grandfather, for Yukio hardly needed all that land and it was causing overpopulation and dissent in his land. Though most youkai are not terribly territorial, nor are they inclined to be in such close proximity with others. 

Left with no other choice if he wanted future peace, the Inu taiyoukai set about taking back the other half of the western lands. The battle was quick, for the wolves weren't expecting a true challenge to their supremacy. Yukio was killed in the fight along with many of his wolves, but the existence of a son managed to slip notice. It wasn't till long after your grandfather's death that your father, who was now in control, was made aware of the mistake of his predecessor. The son, who now went by the name Masuyo, had gained a position of some prominence amongst the wolves. He was notoriously vain, his arrogance fueled further by the fact that the wolves practically worshipped him. He was a legend, and by their way of thinking, rightful heir. 

Nevertheless, your father was not truly concerned, for he considered the packs too scattered to ever be united again. In that, he was correct, but he was unprepared for Masuyo's cunning. It had become evident to Masuyo that he could never succeed by employing his father's narrow-minded tactics, so he began to resort to other means. This included swaying anyone, even humans, to his way of thinking…"

"He used humans?" Sesshoumaru's tone held just a little shock and even more revulsion. The thought of anyone bringing humans into a fight between taiyoukai was appalling. It was degrading to any youkai who had _any_ pride at all. Taking to mind Sesshoumaru's considerable pride, it was of course the most disgraceful thing a youkai could do. It was horribly convenient how fast he forgot Rin's existence (and why she was even alive) when it suited his pride to do so.

"So what if he did?" Inuyasha retorted, still sore over Sesshoumaru's slight on his mother. "I bet they got the job done." Of course, the hanyou wasn't really sure that was true, but it was worth saying for the wonderful flare of annoyance on his brother's face. 

Said brother was about to formulate an equally scathing and brilliant reply when Myouga cut in, "Actually, Lord Inuyasha, you are correct. Because your father did not expect humans, they made the perfect spies."

Inspired by The Flea's words, Sesshoumaru sneered, "And once again humans prove they are untrustworthy." 

"Then why'd you save one of those untrustworthy humans?" It was an instantaneous, genius response on Inuyasha's part. It received the desired result, as well, for though Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer, nothing came out. 

Nonplussed, the youkai turned his gaze back to the fire and stared moodily into it. His brother marveled that the fire didn't turn to ice under Sesshoumaru's gaze. Apparently Myouga wasn't held in such awe, for he simply continued on as if the demonstration of 'brotherly love' had never occurred. 

"Masuyo's strategy brought many to his side, and before anyone had a chance to realize the full extent of his forces, he attacked with swift and brutal vengeance. His followers were not disorganized like his father, but moved with a common accord. For quite some time, it appeared as if he might win, but your father rallied and it eventually came down to a fight between the two. Both were injured badly, but your father landed the fatal blow and it was believed to be the end of it. Masuyo's followers disbanded, and it was believed that they took their leader's corpse with them, for it could not be located. It now appears we were mistaken, that there was no corpse to be found. Masuyo must have survived, but how he went unnoticed all these years is beyond my comprehension…. And…"

"Keh, who cares how he survived? He did and that's all that matters." In a belligerent display, Inuyasha raised a hand to his mouth and yawned. 

Sesshoumaru spoke without truly realizing the full significance behind his words, "I agree." 

A mouth caught in mid-yawn simply never closed as Inuyasha stared at his brother, "You what?" 

"I said I…." The youkai halted, letting his earlier agreement sink in. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

__

Yes, you did. 

**__**

You are mistaken. 

"Okay." Mouth now closed. 

**__**

See? He agrees. I didn't say anything. 

So, You're agreeing on the fact that you didn't agree at all? 

… Shut up. 

Unnerved, both brothers just stared into the fire in silence. Sure, they had agreed before, but it was always for their own selfish reasons- reasons that did not apply in this situation. 

Myouga crossed both sets of arms across his chest and looked up at the sky. He would never understand those two. He wasn't sure he wanted to, either. 

-----------------------------------

****

A/N: 

I apologize for taking forever to get this chapter out. Life has been extraordinarily hectic for me and it has left me with hardly any time to work on the story. This should be the longest wait there will _ever_ be between chapters of this. This chapter is a little longer than usual to attempt to make up for it though! 

Also, I took a lot of liberty with Masuyo's history, and I should warn you that I'm going to continue taking a lot of liberty with everything concerning Inuyasha's father since not much has been given by the series for me to go off of. 

Thank you for those who have stuck by and reviewed, and please continue to let me know what you think. Your reviews are always great inspiration. 

SweatDaeth: I didn't get the bit odd thing actually in this chapter- Not to say that enough odd things didn't occur. But, uh, no, the only relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in this story will be brotherly or as enemies. I'll leave the Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha action to others. ^_~


	10. Time: Our Friend Our Foe

**__**

Chapter 9

If we open a quarrel between the past and the present, we shall find we have lost the future.-Winston Churchill

****

The only indication of the rising sun was the small shaft of light that had made its way through a crack in the otherwise unyielding stone. He simply stared at it, his expression akin to that of revulsion. The so often praised dawn held no allure for him, for it heralded the return of the sun. The sun was only help to his enemies, and thus his only feeling towards it was that of contempt. _They_ had searched for him the previous days, coming perilously close to his location several times. Close. The word held little meaning for him. They did not find him- wasn't that what mattered? He could not afford to be _close_ to gaining his revenge, so why should he care if they had merely been _close_ to discovering him? _Close_ wasn't good enough. It never was. 

Dawn was merely a nuisance for him. Ah, but he revered dusk. This dusk in particular. Tonight, the moon would be denied its glorious rebirth and only blackness would remain. The next time the moon rose, it would be ruling over quite a different land indeed- His. 

--------------------------------------------------------

"Say that again." Sesshoumaru's regarded his brother with a narrowed gaze, his hand flexing in annoyance. He would have preferred to have crossed his arms to complete his irritation, but seeing as there was a distinct lack of one arm, he made the obvious decision not to. It was often amazing how a missing appendage can make itself most apparent in the simple, small ways. He fought without it quite easily, yet he noticed when he wished to perform a mundane task. He still wasn't used to it. Probably never would be. Anyone who had a pair of arms for a couple hundred years would find it difficult to get used to having them reduced to the singular.

"What? Somethin' wrong with your hearing?" Lifting his chin in the air, Inuyasha _did_ cross his arms and returned Sesshoumaru's stare with a belligerent one of his own. Of course, the hanyou couldn't read his brother's thoughts. He was not aware of the fact that crossing his arms was the perfect way to raise the youkai's ire even further. 

A muscle twitched in said youkai's jaw as he watched his brother's actions, but he was not about to remind Inuyasha of that particular battle at this point in time. After all, there was the mere technicality that one could suppose that Sesshoumaru had _lost_ that battle, symbolized by the absence of aforementioned arm. Instead of recalling this, he responded in a silky, mocking tone, "Nothing is wrong with my hearing, _little brother, _I am simply convinced that you were mistaken in what you said. Not even -you- could have the bad timing of turning human tonight of all nights." 

Clenching his first, Inuyasha raised it up in a threatening gesture and took a step forward, "It's not like I chose it!" 

Sesshoumaru ignored him, directing his gaze off to the distance, "Very well then. I will investigate the rumors by myself." 

The hanyou visibly bristled at his brother's dismissal, "Like hell you will! I ain't some rejected puppy to leave behind." 

"No," Sesshoumaru sneered, "Your worse than a puppy. After all, you'll be human." Flicking a stray hair flippantly back into place, the youkai lord began to walk away without pausing for the reaction he knew was coming. 

"Keh! There's still a few hours till the sun sets." 

Sesshoumaru halted, glancing back at his brother, "And what will you do when that happens? Run back here with your proverbial tail between your legs?" 

Inuyasha brushed past him, walking down the forsaken road in a steady, determined pace. Myouga had only been able to get sparse information on Masuyo from the various youkai who had fled the area. They spoke of the growing youki in the air and many believed that Masuyo intended to make his move that night. The news had been unwelcome to Inuyasha, since that night also happened to be a night with no moon- the one night that he lost the power of the youkai blood in his veins. Hanyous always guarded that secret of that time closest of all, and Inuyasha was perturbed enough that his brother now knew. He could not wield Tetsusaiga when he was human, which made the situation all the worse. He even lost his claws. In truth, he had no advantage over any other human on nights with no moon. He still couldn't fully understand how humans could stand being so defenseless in their natural forms. Yet, somehow, Sango managed it and she had no supernatural ability. He didn't look back as he responded, "If we find him, I'll stay and finish the job." He was resolved in this. He would risk death if he had to, but he wouldn't take the coward's way out and hide in a corner just because he no longer could rely on the youkai within him.

The tone of voice made Sesshoumaru fall silent and he found himself lacking a cruel reply. Instead, he simply looked after his brother. **_Idiot. _**Yet, despite the sentiment usually expressed behind that word, he could not help the twinge of respect towards his brother. Could not help it, but he could deny it, which he promptly did. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The intricacies of performing the ritual made it a very time consuming one. It had to be started just as the sun went down, and it had to be finished just as the sun began to rise again. Timing was everything and any interruption could cause a mistake to be made. Mistakes were not a thing he could afford, as time needed very little to disrupt it. In his more rational moments, Masuyo had considered that things still might not work out in the way he desired. The time line was a precarious thing. Stepping on a cat's tail in the past could forever change the future, for what if that startled cat ran in front of a passing cart? Suppose the driver of said cart swerved in fright and hit a child, promptly killing the small being? That child could have played an important part in the future, but because one stepped on a cat's tail, the future was irrevocably changed. 

That is why there was such a need for perfection. Anything less could be disastrous for his plans, but he was willing to risk it. He watched with growing eagerness as the sun started to sink below the horizon. Forcing his mind blank, he prepared for the task before him. 

-------------------------------

Inuyasha's lungs burned in his chest as he strived to keep up with his brother. He could feel his strength seeping away from him, his legs slowing beneath him. The landscape around him dimmed a bit as his eyes shifted from gold to brown, the sounds of the awakening night creatures softening to a barely audible hum. His sense of smell had been the first to go. Not for the first time, he couldn't help feeling almost abandoned in this form. He could still hear, certainly, but it was the same as comparing the sound of fireworks to that of a stone being thrown into a lake. He was distant from everything now. Including his brother, since the youkai hadn't seemed to realize that there was no conceivable way that a human could keep up with him at a full run. Inuyasha was not about to tell Sesshoumaru to slow down. He may have been human, but he still had his pride. 

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had shortened his strides. It wasn't noticeable enough that anyone would mark it. What would others think if they realized that the youkai lord was taking it easy on his little brother? No one would ever know. He had his pride, after all. 

------------------------------

The sky began to lighten and birds lifted their heads in the trees. That, of course, occurred somewhere else, as all birds within a five mile radius of Masuyo had either fled or died. He spoke hurriedly in an ancient tongue, realizing that dawn was quickly approaching.

Sesshoumaru almost collapsed under the force of the youki that surrounded the area. "Inuyasha! Stay back!" Not that he was being considerate or anything, because he wasn't, but he fully realized that if the youki was having this effect on him, there was no way a human could survive it. Assuming that his brother had enough wits to listen, he continued to push his way through, feeling as if he was trying to wade through water rather than just air. Sesshoumaru took on his coldest, most intimidating expression. He couldn't manage an entrance that would strike terror into the cruelest heart at the moment, so he had to make do with what he could. Handing resting on Toukijin's hilt, he came to a stop and calmly addressed, "Masuyo." 

"You're too late." A maniacal smile split the other youkai's lips. Sesshoumaru could only stare in horror at the creature before him. He had seen worse things, of course, but he was not expecting this. Scars had rendered Masuyo almost unrecognizable as a living thing, and certainly not as a wolf demon. Deeply set crazed blue eyes stared out from a sickly pale face. The only thing that remained flawless were the white, pointed teeth of his cruel smile that seemed too large for his face. "Three more words and it'll be done!" Even his voice was ugly, as was the snicker that followed. He started to speak again in the cryptic language. One word. Two. 

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru unleashed Toukijin's full power, sending a whirl storm of power towards the wolf demon just as he started the third word. To his astonishment, it was simply reflected back. The sword's master lunged out of the way, but not fast enough to escape the outer power and he was thrown into an unceremonious heap. 

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha had not listened, as per usual. He had felt his youkai blood stirring as he entered the area, which allowed him to survive when he really should not have. Fortunately for the hanyou that the sun had just crested the horizon, reverting him back to his normal self. Otherwise the attack would not have worked. Yet, even as the burst of power encased Masuyo, an even brighter light covered the area. Blinded, Inuyasha staggered back, tripping over a rock in the way. Now both brothers were in the ignoble position of being sprawled on the ground and neither could see. Not quite what they had envisioned upon entering this fight, certainly. There was one more moment of togetherness to be had, though neither had a chance to truly appreciate the warm fuzziness of the shared moment. For it was this- Together, they lost consciousness. 

-----------------------------------------

**__**

A/N: 

The setting of this story is sometime before the Shichintai arc and after Inuyasha gains Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. As to those wondering where Naraku is, I'm opting for staying out of the way. Naraku was very polite to Sesshoumaru the first time he meant him, though he tried to use him, because Naraku realized that Sesshoumaru was powerful. Masuyo is considerably more so, and I don't see Naraku as wanting to mess with him. Masuyo also hasn't been an obvious presence until just lately, so it's conceivable that Naraku was busy enough with his own agenda that he didn't know about him. Or, who knows, maybe Naraku will make an appearance- if I get the guts to try to write him and his devious, masterful mind. 

Please let me know what you all think, and I thank you for all the wonderful comments and suggestions! You all have truly put some thoughts inside my head. 

The next chapter may get a bit… silly, but it's what I was intending to do from the first time I considered writing this story, so don't think it's a ridiculous plot device thrown in to make the story longer. It's not. It's a ridiculous plot device that is the reason the entire story was written. ^_^


	11. A hanyou : A Youkai: A Baby

****

Chapter 10

__

"There is no coming to consciousness without pain."-**Carl Jung**

Previously, it has been stated that Sesshoumaru rarely indulged in emotional displays. This was one of those rare times. On any other tongue, the words that Sesshoumaru first uttered upon waking would have been considered coarse vulgarities. However, as nothing could ever be considered 'coarse' when uttered by the magnificent Lord Sesshoumaru, the better phrase to use would be 'eloquent curses'. All bowing and scraping to Sesshoumaru aside, his lack of reserve in using the words make his present circumstances clear. 

He was dimly aware of a soft grunt of pain coming from somewhere nearby. Even more dimly did he recognize the sound as coming from his brother, but that realization was quickly disregarded. He could hardly be expected to care when the cries of agony from every single inch of his body made an excruciating chorus when in accompany with the drums within his head that pounded out their own erratic melody. Fortunately for his dignity, his mouth was far too busy forming the curses to let out anything as embarrassing as a grunt. 

Much to Sesshoumaru's further dismay, his inner demon was amusing itself with its own commentary on his increasingly creative curses. 

__

I don't think a goat would be inclined to do that. I also began to doubt whether one is even -capable- of doing that…the logistics of it is rather staggering… 

****

It'd do it if I told it to. His reply terse, Sesshoumaru was baffled as to how that corner of his brain was in such perfect working order when the rest of him was having difficulty even remembering to breathe. Had he even mentioned a goat in his curses? He couldn't recall. 

__

Uh…Huh. I'm still just a tad disturbed by the images of it… 

****

Then don't think about it. 

If you'd stop with the nonsensical curses, I could stop thinking of it. Anyway, think you could open our eyes so we can see? 

****

No. 

Fine then. -I'll- open our eyes. 

****

If you so much consider it, I'll… Nonplussed, Sesshoumaru paused. However did one threaten their subconscious? Admitting defeat, he slowly lifted heavy lids, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden assault of daylight. 

"Hell." At first Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether that came from his mouth or not, but it soon became evident that the muttered curse came from the awakening hanyou next to him. He elaborated, "What in hell just happened?" 

The youkai gingerly sat up, his body protesting the movement vehemently. The only evidence of his pain was that his posture lacked its usual liquid grace. Lifting his hand, he slowly opened and closed it before offering, "Well. We're alive." Of course, death wasn't a problem. The Tensaiga really made it a moot point. What he truly meant by his statement was that they were currently still _existing. _Given his physical and mental state at the time, his imperfect word usage can be certainly be excused. 

Inuyasha felt like making some sort of snide response that would indicate he very well knew they were still alive. It was once said that pain is nature's way of saying, "Hello, you're alive!" The hanyou had not only gotten that lovely greeting, but the welcome wagon came and the whole city of Painville showed up. Yet, he didn't voice his thoughts. Instead he simply grunted and gave a half-hearted snort. Nevertheless, existing was a positive thing and he would have been much more appreciative of it had he truly stopped to think about it.

In any case, it was only after the aforementioned grunting had concluded that the two brothers were made aware of another sound. In actuality, they heard two sounds. The first was the greeting from a certain flea that could make Houdini look like an amateur at escaping during crucial moments, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru! You're still here!" In mutual silence, they ignored this sound as irrelevant. It was that or squish Myouga, which may prove foolish later should they need his knowledge. Not that they considered that aspect, mind you, but it is much more impressive than the true reason- That they simply hurt too much to make the effort to squeeze their fingers together. 

The second sound, which truly caught their attention, was a soft whimpering. It sounded like that of a crying baby, and to their surprise, when their eyes alighted on the source of the noise, it even _looked_ like a baby. Lo and behold, when they had garnered enough strength to rise and approach the small being, it _was_ a baby. 

"What in hell?" Inuyasha was truly favoring that phrase today and for good reason. What other phrase is quite as effective in expressing complete and utter disbelief while maintaining an angered and aggravated air? It is really the only phrase that came to his mind in the circumstances. The circumstances were, of course, that they were presently looking at a baby in the middle of what they presumed to be 'nowhere' and conveniently positioned where an enemy had stood only minutes earlier. At least, Inuyasha thought it was only minutes. He refused to consider that they may have been out considerably longer than a few minutes. 

Sesshoumaru's first absurd impulse was to point out that he shouldn't speak that way around the child, however unknown it may be. The youkai always watched his language around Rin, ever since that first time a curse escaped his lips and the girl heard it. The shocked, disillusioned look she had given him had filled him with such a feeling of dismay that he forever guarded his tongue in her hearing. Why he was so dismayed at a little girl's disapproving look, he still did not truly know. It wasn't as if he truly cared, no matter what his subconscious told him. Instead of chiding his brother, which he knew would only garner a sneering comment in return, Sesshoumaru offered, "Has your education so failed you that you cannot recognized an infant when you see one?"

Imitating his brother's condescending expression in a manner he knew was childish, Inuyasha responded, "Has your intelligence so failed _you_ that you can't see this ain't a human kid?" He was going to add a jeering comment about Sesshoumaru having more of an experience with children since he traveled with one- then he recalled Shippou and it occurred to him that such a crushing set down would inevitably backfire. Inuyasha, on occasion, could actually think of the consequences of his words. Unfortunately, he never considered such consequences when Kagome was around till the words were half way out of his mouth. By that time, it was usually too late.

At that moment, the earlier referenced kid opened his eyes to find two rather large creatures staring down at him. The distinction that every creature was large in comparison to himself was unimportant to the infant's comprehension. All he understood was that he was lying on the ground… and that a pointy thing was prodding his back… and those people above him were not momma. Though the one with markings on his face may be pretty, he was not as pretty as momma, and that meant he was inferior. The child began to bawl in earnest. He was stuck with inferior things and he was uncomfortable. That was enough reason to cry. 

"Of course it's not human. It's a youkai." Sesshoumaru explained this slowly to his half-brother, as if Inuyasha was the child. "You see, little brother, human children do not have silver hair or golden eyes and they most certainly do not…" As if just now realizing what he was saying, the youkai lord's eyes shot down to the babe in shock. Indeed, the unknown creature had such hair and eyes, frighteningly similar to Sesshoumaru's own. Temporarily speechless, Sesshoumaru just continued to stare, with an occasional blink thrown in for good measure.

Myouga bounded up to investigate, having wisely decided to hang back when he was ignored. He could tell when his masters weren't pleased in him. Upon seeing the still bawling infant (it had not occurred to either brother to actually pick it up yet) the flea inhaled sharply and sat down where he stood. 

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his bangs, not lifting his gaze, "Flea. Explain this." 

"Eh..Ah… Lord Sesshoumaru, I cannot imagine how you would think that I would have any sort of idea…" 

"Explain it." This simultaneously from both brothers. They both also ignored that the other had spoken at the same time.

Swallowing hard, Myouga stared at the child, his mind racing to comprehend what his intuition knew as fact, "It would appear…that instead of managing to go back and kill your father as he intended…Your interruption must have caused Masuyo to switch places with him."

----------------------------------------------

**__**

A/N:

I would love being able to give some long, completely justified reason as to why it's taken me so long to get out this chapter. The problem is, the only reasons I can _honestly _give are writer's block, writer's block, even more writer's block, ad no time to work through it. So, I apologize immensely. Unfortunately, writer's block is still plaguing me so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I can only promise that I will try. 

For those curious, I'm going with anime coloring on all the characters. When Inuyasha is a human in the anime, his eyes are very dark. In the manga, they are a light gray or violet. So, if you are a manga-only fan, and my colors don't seem to match up with what you know, that's why. ^_^

I was really hesitant about this chapter, so please let me know what you all think. Thank you to those who have been reviewing all the while. I consider your reviews priceless. 


	12. Why Some Animals Eat their Young

**_Chapter 11_**

**__**

_"When we are born, we cry, that we are come  
To this great stage of fools."-**William Shakespeare**_

Sesshoumaru was not amused. In fact, he was seriously put out. Upon hearing the flea's words, he had gone through the usual stages- shock, denial, and then anger. Now he was simply annoyed. The infant had not ceased crying for more than five minutes since they had moved from that location in order to think. Father or no father, if it wasn't for the fact that destroying him would also cause Sesshoumaru himself to disappear, he would be sorely tempted to do it. 

The youkai lord paced in front of the fire, which Inuyasha had built in hopes that it might cause the infantile wailing to cease. It hadn't. Nothing had. Nothing would. It would never stop crying until it drove Sesshoumaru to the brink of madness. He was confident that his father, if such a whining whelp of a creature could possibly be such, was exacting future revenge for all those times that Sesshoumaru would doubtless act in the same manner. Or had acted. Except the baby couldn't know how his future son would have existed. It was past to Sesshoumaru, but future to the child. Wasn't it? Except now the child from the past was in the future and he hadn't yet grown up and….Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his forehead, willing himself to think of other thoughts before he developed more of a headache than he already had. Not for the first time in the last couple hours did he wonder if Inuyasha and his miko had ever really tried to take in the full scope of moving in time. He sincerely doubted they had, or they would have been rendered incapable of thinking coherent thoughts.  And what of Masuyo? Would the switch cause even new problems? Of course, if the youkai was found within the now-missing baby's room, perhaps he would merely be captured so that the true matter could be found out. Masuyo was bound to be greatly weakened by the ritual. Yet, it was impossible to say what precisely would happen. Did happen. An almost imperceptible grimace flitted over Sesshoumaru's features. 

He turned his thoughts again, shifting to eye the crying bundle skeptically. Had he ever behaved like that? No. Absolutely not. He could not have been this annoying. In fact, had someone informed Sesshoumaru that anything could even be this exasperating, he wouldn't have believed them. Ten Jakens put together weren't this annoying. **_Maybe that is taking it too far_**_. _ Alright. Ten Jakens put together would be about equal to that lump of wriggling, whimpering flesh.

Inuyasha was also reaching his wits end. He was currently holding the child in his arms, a duty that Sesshoumaru had gotten out of by pointing out he only had one arm so he could clearly not hold the baby properly. Inuyasha thought he was full of it. He was fairly certain that one could hold an infant in one arm, but as it was their future on the lines, he didn't push the issue. Reluctant as he was to admit it, there were times when he could be wrong. "Stop already, will you!" Inuyasha growled at the baby, struggling to keep his calm. 

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha. As little knowledge as I have of children, I still must say that I do not think that yelling at it will help." Myouga shrunk back a bit at the death stare that the hanyou gave him. 

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha was about to respond with a few rude phases when suddenly he felt a rather hard pull on the front locks of his hair. He grimaced, lowering golden eyes to the now amused child. Only after the initial pain had passed did the silence sink in. 

Sesshoumaru, who had forsaken pacing and was now sitting with his back against the tree and his hand shoved through his bangs, fell still at the sudden peace. **_Tell me he didn't kill it. Wait. No. We're still here. He couldn't have killed it._**His breath escaped through his teeth in a hiss, head slowly lifting. "Is it finished?" He couldn't have been aware of the sheer hope that pervaded the hushed whisper. He cringed as the infant opened his mouth, certain that another round of crying would ensue. Instead, the child simply yawned, giggled, and with one tiny first curled around Inuyasha's captive hair, fell asleep. 

As for the hanyou, he looked like the helpless victim to fate that he was. His head was cocked to one side and he was unable to straighten it without pulling his hair from the grip of the kid. "Do something." He sounded almost panicked, but he managed to speak softly all the same. He couldn't risk another bout of tears. His ears just couldn't take it. 

A malicious grin curved Sesshoumaru's lips as he straightened from his almost crouching position against the tree. He stretched his legs lazily out before him, head once again resting on the trunk behind him. The youkai regarded his brother with hooded eyes, the gleam of deviltry still quite apparent in them, "Such as? Really, little brother, you can't survive a crick in your neck for the sake of your very own father?  How selfish." 

"I don't see you volunteering to sacrifice your hair." was the growled response. 

"Of course not. But I think you flatter yourself in calling that shaggy main of yours 'hair'." He casually lifted his claws to work out a snarl in his otherwise perfectly smooth hair. They had taken turns earlier watching over the child as they washed off the filth from the fight. Sesshoumaru had, not surprisingly, taken over twice as long as his brother. It seems the hanyou was not intelligent enough to realize that the longer he took, the more of a break he got from the kid. It worked to Sesshoumaru's advantage nonetheless. 

"Maybe I do." Inuyasha snorted in response, still trying to delicately extract his hair from the child's grip without reawakening it. Glancing up from his task, a smirk formed on his face, "But at least I wasn't careless enough to lose an arm."  

The jibe hit home, evident by the gold fire that burned in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Inuyasha just continued to smirk, aware of the fact that his older brother could do nothing while he held the baby. It acted as a perfect shield. Disgusted at his own lack of resource, Sesshoumaru sniffed haughtily and turned his head away, "Hiding behind infants now, little brother? How degrading." 

Aware of where this fight was heading, and his own ears throbbing, Myouga cut in at quite a risk to his life, "Ah, my lords. If you continue to argue, that might disturb the Inutaisho." 

The usage of their father's title sobered them both and they fell into a sulky silence. After about ten minutes, Inuyasha broke it, "So, what are we going to do?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't respond at first, fixing his eyes on the flames of the fire. When he spoke, it was in a deceptively soft voice that only thinly masked his true ire, "Watch over the child until we learn more about the situation." He couldn't bring himself to call the babe his father. His father had been a strong warrior, despite his fascination with human females. His father was fierce, but that child in his half-brother's arms was defenseless. 

Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru would see that it was taken care of and guarded closely. He could do no less for his father. Out of all the creatures the youkai lord had met, his father still held the sole position of true respect. Respect. Not love. Sesshoumaru had decided long ago that he would never love. Respect and duty he understood, and it was respect and duty that would guide him now. He regarded Inuyasha through the flames, oddly struck by the image of the hanyou and the babe. It seemed right, somehow, in a way that Sesshoumaru couldn't define. Perhaps it was the slight tightening of arms around the child, or the strange glint in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked down at the sleeping bundle. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru felt almost bereft. It was almost as if… as if the hanyou loved the babe. Their father. No…not love. Something close though. It was caring. It was then that the importance of the imagery fully struck the youkai. Inuyasha looked the same holding the bundle as Sesshoumaru had felt when he held Rin upon returning her life with the Tensaiga. 

_That's because you care about her, as well. _

**_I don't. I merely feel compelled to protect her now. She is mine. _**

****

_And where does that compulsion come from? Duty? She showed you caring when you were weak. It was not duty that compelled her to do so. _

Sesshoumaru jerked his head away from the sight of his brother. His fangs bared briefly in the firelight, irritation filling his eyes. He didn't care. Not about his brother, not about the girl that followed him around. And definitely not about Jaken. Sesshoumaru cared about Sesshoumaru.

So why did he suddenly feel so confused?

**A/N: **

So, when I first started writing fanfiction, I swore I wouldn't be one of those authors who would go through months without updates. Oops. This summer has been an extremely stressful one for me for reasons I'm not going to go into. I also had serious writer's block with this story (still somewhat do) and never seemed to have time to get to it.  But those are still excuses, so I apologize to anyone still reading! I can't promise I'll be much better in the coming months, though hopefully I'll get a solid idea of where I'm heading with the story and get back to writing a bit more on it daily. Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sometimes just the right thing will be said in a review and it'll chip away at my writer's block. ^_^  


	13. Disobedience It's contagious

**_Chapter 12_**

**__**

Sesshoumaru's bad mood had only gotten worse. When he had decided to accomplish this task, he had only really bargained for his brother's company. Then there was the Flea, who had to come along because Myouga was the only one to possess the knowledge needed. Fine. He could accept that. But no where along the line had he expected or even agreed on a baby. Sesshoumaru may have had his vicious and cruel acts, but nothing equaled the punishment of having to endure a baby.  Hell, he hadn't even chosen a mate yet. __

They walked along the long road back to Kaede's village, having decided earlier that there was really nowhere else for them to go, unless they wanted to just stand around in a forest while they figured out what to do. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of spending time in a human village, but that's where his brother's wench was. Not to mention that female exterminator. Between the two of them, they should be able to care for a baby. Sesshoumaru wasn't thrilled with that idea either. It was demeaning to have a great youkai lord taken care of by two humans, but there was little choice in the matter. He didn't trust any of the youkai females around him, as there would be far too many eager to wipe out the inu family if given the opportunity. The two humans had to be better at taking care of the kid than any of the three present could. This was the one occasion Sesshoumaru was willing to admit he was not the best at something. It appeared Inuyasha was willing to make that concession too. 

"Argh! Let go you little…" The hanyou barely resisted saying the final word. It was unclear whether he intended to curse or not, but in any case, it would have been rude of him to call his father names, no matter how tightly said father was grasping Inuyasha's locks of hair. "How the hell are you so strong anyway?"

"Would you expect less of my father?" Sesshoumaru's smug voice drifted back from where he was leading the group. 

"Our father!" The hanyou shot back, visibly bristling for a fight despite the babe in his arms. 

It was as if Sesshoumaru had rubbed his fur the wrong way. A smirk curled the youkai lord's lips, unseen by his companions. 

_You're enjoying this. _

****

**_Immensely._******

_You do realize that means you're enjoying being around your brother, right?_

That wiped the smirk off his face. **_No. _**Silence took over, both in his mind and over the group. Sesshoumaru preferred it that way. 

-------------------

 As soon as they neared the village, Sesshoumaru noticed hat Inuyasha seemed much more alert than he previously had been during that day. Not being able to help himself, which in itself was unusual, Sesshoumaru inquired condescendingly, "Looking for your mate, little brother?" 

Inuyasha jerked guilty, a dull red forming across his cheeks. He might as well have held up a sign that said his brother's assumption was correct. However, within seconds, he was snarling, "I don't have a mate." 

"Not so loud, Lord Inuyasha! You'll wake up your father!" Myouga's chide held a bit of pleading. None of the group wanted the babe awake. It seemed their father was quite the whiny child. 

Inuyasha took the Flea's words to heart, and his voice more hushed as he continued, "And who the hell are you to comment? Your idea of female companionship is a little girl." 

Sesshoumaru stopped short, eyes narrowing as he turned slightly to coldly regard the hanyou behind him, "Would you care to elaborate on what you are insinuating?" 

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm _saying _that you're a ped…." Fortunately for his own health, Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish that word as he was distracted by the appearance of a figure clad in green and white over the hill, "Kagome." The name was murmured softly, but not so soft that Sesshoumaru didn't catch it.

The youkai rolled his eyes upwards to the sky in disgust. Even he saw the way both his brother's and the human's girls lit up when they saw each other. It was revolting. He was about to make a snide comment on it when suddenly a whiff of a scent he knew very well on the breeze. For a moment, Sesshoumaru just looked amazed, as if he didn't believe what he smelled. Then slowly, his cold mask slid over again, eyes glinting with fury. "Where is she?" 

Kagome, who had been approaching, came to a halt. She didn't have to ask who Sesshoumaru was referring to, "Ah…she's…" 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A small dark-haired girl clambered over the hill, waving exuberantly at the youkai lord, "You're back!" The girl ran the rest of the way towards the source of her adoration, gazing up at him with guileless worship. 

"Rin." It's amazing the amount of displeasure that can be put into one word.

Rin had the good sense to look guilty now, knowing Sesshoumaru was displeased with her. "Rin missed you." She pleaded, brown eyes gazing up at him, "I was scared that you wouldn't come back because Jaken-sama said that…" Those brown eyes began to fill with tears, "He said that it was dangerous… and… and.. even though I knew Sesshoumaru-sama would win…I…"

_Shit. She's crying.  _

****

**_What? She is not. She couldn't be. Rin never cries. _**

****

_Well, she is. _

Sesshoumaru froze, panicked as to what to do. He had to reassure the girl that he forgave her for not staying where he told her too, though it was still incredulous to him that she had disobeyed. Yet, doing so would reveal a side of himself that he really didn't want his brother to see. 

_Just do it! What choice do you have? _

None. Rin's tears struck a chord in Sesshoumaru that he completely didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted them to stop, and for them to stop now. Not because they were a nuisance, but because they actually concerned him. He didn't dwell on the thought.

Wordlessly, the youkai reached out and placed his hand on top of the girl's head. It was all he could bring himself to do, though he did gentle his voice as he questioned, "And where is Jaken?" 

Rin, who seemed to cease her crying instantly at Sesshoumaru's touch, smiled brightly to him and pointed towards the village, "Jaken-sama is sulking." Concern touched her sunny features as she inquired, "Sesshoumaru-sama won't hurt Jaken-sama, will he?" 

"That remains to be seen." As he said those words, Sesshoumaru became aware of the fact that everyone was now watching them. Even the babe in his brother's arms seemed entranced by the youkai and the human girl's interactions. Mentally cursing, Sesshoumaru strode towards the village, hoping to keep at least some of his pride. Any hopes he had of doing that were ruined, for Rin skipped right beside her dear Sesshoumaru-sama, humming a cheerful children's song as she went. Yet, this wasn't the worse. He might not have entered the village if he knew the blows his dignity was about to take there. 

------------------------------------------------

A/N:  ::looks sheepish:: I know. It's been over a month since I've updated, again. Thank you for those who are still sticking with me despite my sporadic updates. The next few chapters may be a bit fluffy (no pun intended) and not have much to do with the main plot, but well, I enjoy writing more light-hearted things, so that's how it goes! Plus, I haven't quite decided how I want to resolve the story, but when I do, I'll start wrapping things up for it. Please review and let me know what you all think! 


	14. Alone and Jealous

**Chapter Thirteen**

****

Rin trailed behind Sesshoumaru, eyes fixed worshipfully on her hero. Now that he was back, she was perfectly content to remain silent and simply to be in his presence. Eventually, however, the conversation behind her caught her attention, and occasionally her gaze would stray from the youkai in front of her to the girl and hanyou who lingered towards the back of the odd procession. 

"Inuyasha, what are you carrying?" Before the hanyou could even object, Kagome had reached over and lightly pulled a bit off the cloth away from the bundle in his arms, revealing the baby's sleep face, "Is that…what I think it is?" It wasn't a question that really required an answer, as she was fairly certain that it was indeed a baby. 

"Keh. Of course it is. What else would it be?" Inuyasha shifted his father's position, careful not to wake the babe. 

"It's adorable!" The oddity of the situation seemed to sink in a bit further as the teenager questioned further, "Why do you have a baby?" When the hanyou didn't answer right away as he was trying to formulate the best way to explain, Kagome quietly took in the silver hair and youkai ears, "Is it… Is it yours?" It was asked with a calmness the girl didn't feel.  Inuyasha was in major trouble if it was his. A thousand 'sits' didn't compare with the pain he'd feel. 

"No! I mean, sorta, but it's not what you think… cuz it's not mine…" The red clad warrior stammered, his mouth moving before his brain even had the opportunity to consider intelligent speech, "Actually... It's both of ours!" One clawed finger pointed towards his brother, who had finally halted and was simply staring forward expressionlessly. 

**_Idiot._******Sesshoumaru wondered if his brother even realized how that sounded. 

As if to confirm the youkai's fear,  Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes and repeated, "Both…of…yours?" 

It took Inuyasha yet another moment before his mind fully registered the implications of his blurted answer. Then he exploded, "NOT LIKE THAT!" The result, of course, was that the child in his arms was startled into waking and let loose a mighty wail. 

**_Idiot._****** **_Idiot._****_ Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _** The word kept repeating in Sesshoumaru's mind, but before he could respond to his brother's stupidity, Rin had crept over to examine the crying child. 

"There there, don't cry!" The young girl had to be imitating some mother in the village she was raised in. Or maybe her own, but Sesshoumaru had never heard the child even reference her mother. Amazingly, Rin's tactic worked, for the babe took one good look at the one who was offering him comforting phrases, and gurgled happily. 

Sesshoumaru was rather incredulous about the whole ordeal. Apparently his father's adoration of humans began early. He didn't have long to muse on the subject, as now the girl was watching her hero with hopeful eyes, a question burning in them. 

**_Hell. Tell me she's not going to ask… _**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin keep him?" She pointed towards the child, as if Sesshoumaru wasn't bright enough to know who the person referenced was. 

"No. The babe is merely here for the time being. We are not keeping it." 

Rin looked like she'd like to protest, but she knew Sesshoumaru's tone of voice too well to do so. It was the same way he always sounded when he was near hurting something. Of course, her Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt her, but she was too wise to make him angry. Subdued, the girl responded, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," and went back to admiring the scenery and not so subtly eavesdropping on the conversation behind her. 

"But why do you have a baby?" Kagome persisted, not dissuaded by Sesshoumaru's imperial air. She was ignoring Inuyasha now, not trusting the hanyou to give her a coherent answer. By his expression, he was rather displeased with the development, but remained silent. 

"Rin, run ahead and inform Jaken of my arrival." Sesshoumaru's tone again brooked no disagreement, and Rin did as she was told- She literally ran the distance to the village. 

_You really need to learn not to use generalizations with that girl. _For once, Sesshoumaru was in completely agreement with his subconscious. It was now that he bothered to spare a glance to his brother's exasperated mate. Kagome didn't care for being ignored, but before she could even comment, Sesshoumaru replied coolly, "It is my father." 

"OUR father!" Inuyasha cut in again, but yet again, he was ignored by Sesshoumaru. 

"But how…." Kagome began, looking increasingly confused. 

Taking a note from his brother, Sesshoumaru cut her off, "It does not matter how at the moment." His gaze had taken on an icy gleam, and the sun glinted off the white of his fangs. It was a deliberate attempt at intimidation, and it worked. The teen girl fell silent, dropping back to walk next to Inuyasha and didn't try to address the youkai lord in front of her for the present. 

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru ignored the rather blatant stares of the villagers as he entered the village. The people were fairly used to seeing youkai, but none such as him. For a youkai to assume a human form meant he was one of great power, and for him to appear so beautiful was even rarer. Not to mention his well dressed form indicated a certain amount of affluence and class, something that was foreign to the villagers even when applied to an ordinary human. Thus it was not surprising that though the humans around remained mostly hidden and definitely out of the way, they could be seen peering out from doorways and windows and Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears could hear every murmured comment about him. Most of them were flattering, something that did not entirely displease the youkai despite his claims of indifference towards the opinion of humans. 

He picked out Rin's scent from the assortment of wonderful smells that plagued the village life, unwashed bodies and manure among them, and followed it to the hut where it ended. Sesshoumaru was more than content to leave Inuyasha to explain the circumstances to his friends. In fact, he took an almost devilish glee in the interrogation that he knew his half-brother was going through. He couldn't revel in the glee too long, however, for he had his own interrogation to attend to. 

The hut was as clean as one could hope for in such circumstances, though Sesshoumaru wasn't thrilled with the thought of staying in it. Rationally, it was cleaner than sleeping in the woods, but he didn't care for rationality unless it suited him. Spotting Jaken cowering in the shadows in a corner, Sesshoumaru coolly addressed the young girl, "Rin, I would like to speak to Jaken alone." When the girl looked like she would like tearfully protest, Sesshoumaru added, "You were picking flowers when I arrived, perhaps you should go continue that?" 

Rin nodded cheerfully and ran out of hut. Jaken saw the opportunity and tried to seize it, "Ah! I will go help her…." He started towards the door when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jaken." 

"Ah…." The smaller youkai turned to regard his master, "Y….yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" 

"Explain why you and Rin are in this village."

"We….we walked." Jaken wasn't stupid enough to stop there when the amber gaze watching him suddenly hardened, "Ah…It's the girl! She started here all on her own and wouldn't stop.. And… and…" 

Sesshoumaru turned his back, letting out an inaudible sigh. How could  Jaken have stopped Rin when Sesshoumaru was finding it hard to stop her himself when she wanted something? His carefully planned life was spiraling out of control and he was not happy about it. He barely listened as  Jaken droned on, explaining how he had followed Rin so that she would not come to harm, and how they had reached the village and had been stopped by Inuyasha's friends. The two girls had managed to convince Rin to stay with them, and Rin, enraptured by the thought of spending time with other human females, had happily agreed. That last fact stuck in Sesshoumaru's mind. He wasn't certain that he was entirely pleased that he was so easily replaced in the girl's thoughts. She had headed out in search of him, hadn't she? Yet that girl of Inuyasha's had managed to make Rin give up her quest. Something indescribable twisted inside him, and had he chosen to examine it further, he would have found himself to be feeling something suspiciously akin to jealousy. He deliberately chose not to examine it. 

Still, feeling strangely bereft, Sesshoumaru cut off Jaken's continued explanation with a snap, "That is enough, Jaken. Leave me." 

He hadn't been hit, treated to a cutting remark, or even truly given the cold shoulder by his master. This puzzled Jaken exceedingly. Still, he knew better than to linger when Sesshoumaru's mood was so odd and he nodded quickly and departed, leaving Sesshoumaru truly alone. 

Funny. It had never bothered him before.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Between my computer crashing and needing to get repaired, exams, papers, and a vacation that left me with no internet access, getting this chapter written took much longer than I expected. Thank you for those who have stuck with me. I greatly appreciate the reviews left and love that people are enjoying this story. So, please continue to review and let me know what you think! In better news, I have more of a solid idea how to end the story now, though getting to that point will still take quite a few chapters. I'm not even going to give an estimation as things always end up longer than I say they're going to. I promise that I will not abandon this story, no matter how long it takes me to get new chapters up. Happy New Years!  **


	15. The Weed in the Chain

**Chapter 14 **

****

_"When thought becomes excessively painful, action is the finest remedy."- Salman Rushdie_

Sesshoumaru did not emerge from the hut until the next morning. Rin had not returned last night and he highly suspected she had spent the night with the women. Not that this bothered him. It didn't. It was good to have her out of his hair for a night. Really. He stepped into the morning sun, pausing in the doorway to allow his eyes to adjust to the light before moving on. He was once again aware of the hushed whispers as he passed, the tendrils of gossip and rumor twisting their way around him. They danced on his ears, a few lingering long enough for his mind to register. Inuyasha's brother, they called him. Others were questioning: Hanyou? No. Not a hanyou. A full youkai. Who was his mother, then? This was the question none of them could answer. But not Inuyasha's mother? No. She was human. Then… the father….Sesshoumaru halted in his stride, golden eyes falling coldly on the furtive figures in the doorway.

**__**

**_The father was…? Finish it. Say the word 'youkai' with derision. Give me a reason. _**And he wanted a reason. He desperately wanted a reason and such a small one would do. **_The father WAS…?_**

_Is_. The father _is_. That was essentially the problem. The father _was_, but now he_ is_.

And he is crying. Sesshoumaru had heard the wails plenty enough lately to fully realize to whom they belonged. He felt a perverse sense of pleasure that the women had not managed to calm him. The future Inu-no-taishou wailed out his displeasure and confusion with no regard for who would hear him. Sesshoumaru almost envied him, but would never admit it, not even to himself. He hadn't cried since he was still a boy. He didn't cry even when his father died. Dead. His father was dead, but not. That crying baby would die, and Sesshoumaru already knew how. It was the future- it was the past- it was inevitable. Without even knowing why, he sought the source of the crying. It was the hut belonging to that old priestess. She had a name, but Sesshoumaru didn't care enough to remember it. He was in the doorway before he could stop to question his motives.

The demon exterminator sat on the floor with the baby, trying her best to soothe him. She was alone, and that suited Sesshoumaru. Humans were easier to frighten when they were alone. "You have not ceased his crying." His voice held an imperious edge, the sort that naturally implied that since she had not, she would be drawn and quartered that evening.

"It's…harder than it looks," Sango rose to her feet, her gaze defiant. She was not a girl to be intimidated by a demon, even if this particular demon was far beyond her expertise. Very far beyond her expertise. She took a moment to study him, having never had the opportunity before. She had been taught that demons that could take a human form were the ones to worry about the most. Sesshoumaru not only took a human form, but he improved upon it. His features were flawless, but he could not be called handsome. Beautiful, perhaps, but it was an unworldly beauty that was akin to intimidating. The normal impulse of females when they see a serious male is to wonder what they look like when they're smiling. The normal impulse when someone saw Sesshoumaru was to hope that they _never _saw him smiling.

Sesshoumaru ignored her perusal and stepped into the room. He deliberately left enough room between himself and the door so that he had no risk of the woman touching him when she left. It was the same way that one steps out of the way of a mud covered child. "Leave me with him." His tone left no room for argument and Sango exited without a word. Inuyasha may be angry with her later, but she knew that Sesshoumaru would not endanger himself by harming his father.

He did not injure him. He merely stood in front of him, examining the squirming bundle like one would a particularly interesting insect. He kneeled down, reaching his hand out to carefully pull down the blanket from his father's mouth. The babe fell silent at the movement, regarding the youkai before him in the fearless curiosity of the innocent. "You," Sesshoumaru's voice was softly incredulous, "You will be the inu-no-taishou. You will be a taiyoukai…one of the greatest to walk this land." Alone in the room, with only his father watching, the cool façade slipped. "You will have everything only to throw it away for a _human_," And had Sesshoumaru substituted the most derogatory phrase devised by man throughout the centuries, he still could not make that last word more vitriolic. There is hatred so deep that curses are not needed. "Did my mother's memory mean _nothing_ to you? Did I? You left him Tetsusaiga. _Him_. That dirty, filthy, halfbreed!" His calm, aristocratic voice had shifted to a serpent's hiss. He rose in agitation, pacing the room in front of the infant. The tirade jumped from point to point, his fury not allowing him to dwell on one subject for too long, "I sought to be like you. I _will_ be like you, without those pathetic weaknesses that destroyed you." His chest heaved with the force of his breath. Other words spilled forth, but he couldn't recall them later and certainly his father couldn't. He spoke with the anger that had lain dormant for a century. Never would he speak ill against his father to any others, but here, he could do so freely.

The child's golden eyes merely followed his pacing, unperturbed by the anger directed towards it. It only infuriated him more. It almost looked like the child _comprehended. _It was the same look his father gave him when he was young and still indulged in tantrums. Finally, Sesshoumaru fell silent, the only sound in the room that of his rasping breath. It was said. All of it that he had kept silent on behind that cold mask. His moment of weakness had passed unnoticed by any except himself. He felt a tugging on his pant leg, and looking down, saw the white material bunched in his father's hand. The past looked up at him and grinned for the first time. Then, as if to spite him, burst into tears again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wishing to escape the villagers and, perhaps, his own inner demons as well, Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the day in a field nearby. Rin had decided to accompany him and had quickly fallen into the easy diversion of winding flowers together into a chain. She had very little discretion when it came to the colors, adding whatever flower was nearest, regardless of how it clashed. Occasionally, she would even include weeds that simply masqueraded as flowers, exclaiming over how they provided the perfect touch. Jaken had once chided her for this tendency, but it did not deter her. She had simply replied, "Even weeds can be beautiful, Jaken-sama." At the time, Sesshoumaru had a vague feeling that there was something deeply profound about that remark, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

Today, however, Rin could lace together whatever she liked without interruption, for Jaken had been ordered to remain in the village. Sesshoumaru had convinced the servant that he had to remain in case any solutions were found to their current dilemma. And this had been true. Mostly. Yet, he had to admit that there was a little bit of him that just wanted the happy companionship of the girl before him. He found himself content to merely watch her activity and listen to her quiet humming. It was peaceful here. For the moment, he wanted nothing more than that. His past and present waited in the village for him to return to deal with them, but that was for later..

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you so sad?" Lost in his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru had not realized that the girl's attention had been fixed on him for several minutes. Her chain of flowers lay forgotten in her lap.

He found himself intrigued by her question in spite of himself. Sad? Was he sad? No. He was never sad. Sadness was… a weakness. There was no place for it in his heart. Many might have questioned whether he had the latter at all, but not Sesshoumaru. He knew he didn't. Yet, he didn't say any of that. He had no intention of replying at all and so was quite unprepared for the words that suddenly formed on his lips, "Rin, do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes!" She replied exuberantly, and Sesshoumaru's non-existent heart dropped, "The flowers are very pretty."

He blinked. "No. I mean the village."

"Oh," Rin paused to consider her answer, as ever wishing to answer the youkai truthfully, "The people are very nice." She punctuated this statement with a cheerful grin.

Nice. The one word that could never be used to describe Sesshoumaru. His gaze shifted around the field then settled with a stony study of the clouds. A muscle ticked above his jaw- the only indication that this perfectly groomed creature was more than a statue. His entire demeanor said that this conversation was over and she was formally dismissed. Yet, in her intuitive way, Rin knew better. She patiently waited him out, eyes resting intently on his face. Moments passed. Another tick Her innocent scrutiny became oppressive to him, and finally he gave in. "Do you wish to stay here?"

_That's NOT how you should have said it. You should have commanded her to stay when this is over. _

**_Why? _**

_Because what if she wishes to stay of her own free will? _

**_It makes no difference to me. _**

****

_But it does. _

"Stay here?" The girl's brow furrowed, giving him a faintly puzzled look. "Do you intend to stay here, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No." The word was like a death knell in his mind.

Then Rin, completely oblivious to the argument inside her lord's head, did something incredible. It was not incredible for its rarity but for its timing. She laughed. He didn't even have a chance to consider why before she responded brightly, "Of course not! Rin's place is with Sesshoumaru-sama!" With those words, she began to weave a new flower into her chain, the conversation instantly forgotten. Sesshoumaru, his eyes still fixed on the clouds, did not look at her. There was nothing to indicate that he had heard her words at all. Then he reached down and calmly picked a flower from the ground and proffered it to the girl. She gave him a smile that he instantly felt like he didn't deserve yet accepted readily. He didn't smile back. He didn't have to.

It was a moment of peace and quiet companionship. It was cut short by Jaken's frantic yelling.

"They've found a solution, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: _**

Yes, it's actually an update. I did promise that I would never completely abandon this story. It WILL get done, though not as much happened in this chapter as I would have liked. These two scenes just insisted on being written though they serve no point but to add a little bit more to Sesshoumaru's makeup. I fully intended to add another scene, but became worried that doing so would take me even longer and thus prolong the already ridiculous time between my last updates. As for that, I can only say that lots of things have happened in the last six months that really killed my desire for writing and I didn't want my real-life angst to manifest itself too deeply in the story. After all, my main focus is to at least make my readers smile. I'm a bit nervous about this last chapter considering I've been out of the loop for so long, so any reviews with constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. To those who have stuck with me and reviewed, you are fantastic! You are the reason that I finally pulled myself up and determined that I would get back to writing. I think I have finally slain the dragon of writer's block and the next chapter will hopefully be out soon(ish)!


End file.
